Journey Of Faith
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Meet Faith.Her parents died in a horrific car crash 4 years ago leaving her in the care of her abusive Uncle.Her only true friend is Izac,he's a sweet and very attractive but what if he isn't what he seems? Faith gets opened up to a new world filled with angels and demons. Will she survive *Some changes have been made, on chapter one.sorry if its an inconvenience*
1. Guardian Angels Don't Exist, Right?

Hey guys,

I decided to re wrote chapter 1, in my opinion as an author it lacked in description and it was boring. I was reading through all the chapters to give my an idea what to write on chapter 15 and I found that's chapter 1 was boring compared to the rest of the chapters. So I hope you enjoy the re edited chapter, I apologise pro those who have previously tee wows my story and end up re reading chapter 1 now it's been fix. I am sorry if it makes you annoyed.

Kiimiixxx

* * *

I woke up from an additional restless night's sleep; my neck hurt like it always did. My muscles ached and so did the bruises all over my body from having to cope with the ongoing bashings daily from my uncle who was an alcoholic.

Every day it is the same thing; the exact same thing repeats itself day in and day out. Except the shadows, the shadows had followed me everywhere for the last 4 years, since the day my parents died in that horrible car crash.

I got up from my bed, unwillingly of course. I hated getting up in the morning especially those mornings that ended in Y. Oh that's right that every morning , silly me I chuckled sarcastically to myself.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible standing there in my tight black jeans, black converses and my khaki top that brought out my eyes.

My hair was a mess it was out of control, purple bruises covered my body and my eyes looked all blotchy from the continuous sleeping routine if no sleep. I had been doing physiology and I thought I think I have insomnia.

It was an irrational gesture or assumption but it fitted. I never got any sleep and I hadn't since my parents death.

I walked down stairs tripping over beer cans upon beer cans. My uncle was asleep on the couch, snoring like fog horn. He sounded horrible when he was drunk and snoring. It was worse then usual.

I walked to school swiftly trying not to be noticed at Anna-bell past. Anna-bell was a cheaper form of a bleach blonde barbie doll. There was only a few things stopping them from being the same person.

_1: their name obviously_

_2: one was plastic and the other wasn't. Not unless you were counting Anna-bells rack and ass then yeah they could get away with being clones or identical twins. Either they were both attention seeking, crude, self opinionated bitches who needed to fuck off , like seriously._

"Hey Faith nice wig, what is it made of?" Anna-bell yelled out as she dove past very walking pace and in sync with my steps and pace. I rolled my eyes, she was seriously playing this game? With me of all people. What a silly, silly girl.

"I'll tell you what it's made out of, your boyfriend puibs after he fucked my over the science bench like he did to you last year after maths." I waved my hands in the air, with a giant fake smile on my face.

I had been copying something I had seen in a movie with cheerleaders.I think it was something like bring it on, bring it here. I don't know either way it had cheerleaders in it.

Anna-bells mouth dropped open to the shape of an 'o'. I think I just hurt her feelings. It was funny. Her friends Sophia, Janet, Lucy and Audrey all copied her exact facial expression. I began to laugh.

"Please apply water to burn," I laughed walking around the corner, taking my usual short cut to school. "You'll get what's coming to you." Lucy screamed sounding convincingly angry.

"Awww what's that a bad manicure." I whined in a girly way, I couldn't hide the amusement behind my eyes. It was just too funny not to laugh or react.

When i got to school I walked towards my locker, standing in front of it praying that someone hasn't filled it with shit this time. It was even more funny for me to e praying because I wasn't religious, what's so ever.

I opened it and quickly stepped aside. Just as a precaution if but there was nothing. The only thing that fell out of my locker was my books and a photo of Izac, yep there went my dignity.

I looked up to see Jake pending down and picking up the photo. All the colour drained from my face as I gulped."oh isn't that's sweet, hey everyone! Faith has a picture of Her crush hidden in her locker. It's not so hidden anymore is it?" Jake chuckled passing the photo to Kyle and he pasted it on to some other people.

At school I had been branded as insane, as being the odd one out. No one talked to me except Izac, I was continuously bullied. Izac would always be kind to me, he was one of the only said individual as who actually was kind to me. What so ever.

Izac was more one of those kids who would help you, even if it discomforted him or didn't fathomed him. He would still help you, despite what it was.

"Leave her alone Jake." Izac grunted, clearly frustrated. "What are you going to do about it huh izac?" Jake asked flicking the photo on the floor next to me. Izac looked down at me, at that same moment I looked up at him. I had crouched down to pick my belongings, that where now scrambled all over the floor.

"This." Izac stated bleakly before throwing a punch at Jake, his eyes filled with anger.

When ever I saw Izac something in the pit of my stomach came alive, spreading warmth through my body. I had never felt anything like it, ever. he wasn't like everyone else, he was different. special even, Something about him wasn't normal, he was so perfect to be normal. i could never place my finger in what made him so but whatever it may have been lured me in.

I sat on my bed fuddling with my locket in complete silence; I was absolutely alone until the sound of someone banging on the door echoed through the house. I recognised the knocking time and the way the knocks formed a pattern, that was how I knew it was Izac.

I dashed down stairs to answer the door. Izac was my best friend and I love spending time with him. For so many reasons.

_1: Being he was awesome_

_2: When i moved schools after my parents died the only person who even bothered to even talk to me was Izac_

_3: Izac actually understood me , unlike anyone else I had met. The handn't been a singer soul who understood me like he did except my mum. Mum for some reason understood me, unlike dad. There had always been a lingering feeling he wasn't apart of me, but always ignored it._

_And 4: I was with Izac, I couldn't see the shadows. The shadows disappeared and were not in sight until when he left me, by my lonesome._

I opened the door, the sun glaring me directly in the eyes. I squinted past the bright glare and my eyes met the figure of Izac. He wore black jeans, a grey singlet that showed off his muscular body and a silver chain hung around his neck, which he never took off. The wind blew his long mahogany hair around and his blue eyes glittered in the sun. He looked perfect, almost too perfect, but I didn't mind.

I took a long look at him; my eyes abruptly were drawn to something behind him. The sun shone and made something begin to dazzle from behind his back; mistakenly there was the shape of wings. Perhaps I was just seeing things but I don't think I was, it couldn't have been physically possible, but they looked so real.

''Are you going to invite me in..? '' He asked, a smirk on his face.

''Oh sorry, yeah sure come on in'' I gestured to him, he walked in as I shut the door behind him.

My mind was scrambled, I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

"So where lard ass huh?" He asked curiously, sniffing the air and screwing up his face. "Bar or Tab." I stated sarcastically thinking what kind of question is that's we are taking about uncle Henry. He's a drunk skunk and loaf.

"Hey do you have the homework for biology? I missed getting a copy. Ms Ferias was being all bitch because I was late." he smiles trying to funny.

"Yeah hear come this way." I smiled signalling I wanted him follow me upstairs to my room. I had all my homework spread out on the desk. It took my a little while to find the specific paper I was looking for, but I did. I actually managed to find it.

I sat down at my desk and began to copy what was printed in the sheet of paper into my book I had laying flat on the desk. Izac paced around the room looking inquisitively at everything.

"Oh my god." I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned around and stared at him wide eyes and baffled.

"What?" I was worried what he had found. There were so many things in my room that could be interesting and shocking to others who weren't me.

"This is the picture you took of us at the city hall trip." He smiled. I stood up tearing the paper from my book and folding it into a neat piece of paper. I placed the paper between my fingers and passed it to him.

"Her everything is copied the only thing you have to do is answered the questions." I smiled .

Izac smiled back at me until I noticed his face angry and filled with disgust. "What is that?" He asked curiously, pointing to the bruised on my arm.

"Nothing." I lied, it want nothing, it was everything. All the pain and hair I had to Iive with because of my prick of a so called uncle.

"That's not nothing." He stated grabbing my arm and revealing it. He moved my shirt revealing the other bruised, he traced them with his delicate fingers. I suddenly got a flush of goosebumps up and down my spine. I could feel the warmth spreading through me, under he touch.

"You need help, I'm going to help you." He grunted storming out of my room and down stairs. He was fast it was as if e slithered away.

After Izac left I sprinted to the internet café, deciding to do some research.

I looked up the supernatural beings; the supernatural beings with Beaty, kindness. There wasn't anything in the cats gory. I typed in Izac's name gracefully. I slowly scrolled up the google webpage until my eyes caught a glimpse of a website describing traits from Izac.

The website talked of fallen Angels and how some angels were damned from falling in love with humans. It didn't make scenes but it did in a instant. I can't explain how but it did.

it showed a picture of a group of people, obviously people i had never seen picture was dated in 1895. I scrolled down the page and it had the birthdays and the date of death of each and every person in the picture.

I scanned the screen quickly, everything looked normal and fine until I saw Izac's name. It had written Izac Richardson date if birth unknown. Date of death unknown. Shivers ran down my spine an not the good kind of shivers either.

I blinked a few times still scrolling down the page. I found a few photo's of him in it, they were all dates aytime for 15 hundreds. You could faintly see in the picture the beautiful aky colouring of beginning lining of wings behind him.

It couldn't be real? Could it?. I was concerned now, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. A flash back of the day the picture was taken of Izac and I came I mind. I remembered how I thought I saw winds, but I ignored it.

"It could be possible." I stated still looking closely at the screen memorising each and every picture and words. It was overwhelming seeing his name to many times, I felt light headed.

Angels were perfect and to me Izac was nothing less than perfect. It still didn't explain why I through I saw wings. I shook my head closing the laptop and packing it into my tightly stuffed bag.

* * *

I walked home silently and alone. In one aspect it was peaceful and relaxing but in another it was unusually but still a familiar feeling. The feeling of loneliness has grown on me quite frequently after my parents died. Since there death I had felt the loneliness I had ever felt in my life, and it wasn't good it was horrible.

I finally reached my house and walked up stairs. Plonking my bag on my bed and walked over the picture. I stared at it for a few minutes before actually recognising the faint lines of wings. I gulped, there was some hint in my throat. A lump of some sort.

I felt myself shiver again, a kind of shiver the reassured me I wasn't dreaming.I reached for my phone in my pocket, quickly dialling in Izac's number and taking a breath before pressing call. I knew I was nervous, really nervous and unsure some what but a part of me knew it was the truth.

''Hello." I smiled at the sound of his cheery voice.

"Hey it's me , can you meet me at my house please'' I asked, worriedly.

''Ahh… Sure I'll be there soon, like in the next half an hour'' his time sounded definite and determined, which I always found attractive.

''Ok'' I whispered, I was so scared what he might think of my observation.

The phone hung up and I waited on the porch for him to arrive.

* * *

Time past quickly, but for me it was an eternity. I heard rustling of the grass and the trees, I jumped quickly. In the cleaning I saw shine of mahogany hair, It was Izac.I stood crossing my arms and staring at him closely.

''What did you want me to meet you for…? '' he asked, walking up the steps and coming to stand beside me.

''I need to talk you about something'' I replied, twisting a strand of my hair around my finger...What if he took this the wrong way?

"You won't believe me, you will think I am crazy." I gestured toward the chair thy sat in the from veranda.

"I already think you crazy." He chuckled . I chucked him a haha so not funny glare.

"I'm being serious Izac." I placed my hands in my lap, I was scared of what was about to happen. I had never been one who was good at predicting propels reactions or emotions. Supposedly it was because I'm so emotionally damaged, according to the council we I had been forced to see.

"Okay, okay. What's wrong ?" His eyes softens at he got the drift that I was being 110% serious. "Izac I think your a magical being!" I stated not looking him the the eyes, if I was wrong I would be so ashamed and feel guilty for assuming stuff that's incorrect.

"You think I'm what?" He asked, with a chuckle hidden behind his tone. I looked up at him, from beneath my eye lashes. "I think your an angel!" I smiled pressing my lips together nervously.

He looks like he chocked, like something was preventing his from speaking. "Why would you say that." He raised his eyes brown, and his eyes turned to a grey blue. Not the usual blue that reminded me of the ocean I played along side as a child.

"I looks on the Internet and there is pictures of you from the 15th century and even before." I stated. His eyes grew wide, they glowed as I they were worried.

"It could t be me, it could be someone who looks like me." He tried to brush me off, but I knew what he was doing. It wasn't going to work.

"No, no it can't be anyone also because its exactly you. In the pictures you looks the same as you do now. The same usual beautiful and entrancing eyes of yours, you gorgeous smile and your blissful lips that I have been pleading to kiss for so long." I looked up at him again, I could see the small smirk hidden behind his lips. He was trying to keep composure , probably to not give anything away. But it obviously want working.

"Everyone time I see a picture of you I always see wings hidden in the back, like a fair blemish in someone's face" I smiled trying to extend what I was originally planning to say to him.

"Your an angel Izac, I'm sure of it ." I looked at him, his facial expression screamed of relief and relaxing.

It was odd in a time like that. You want the truth?" He asked running he back if his neck.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I felt something warm and sticky begin to bubble in the out of my stomach.

"Yes. I am Angel Faith." He said smiling and exhaling sharply. He stood up and crouched down in front on me. Tracing the shape of my lips and caressing me chin.

"I love you Izac." I stood and and pulled him up with me. "You what? he asked wide eyes and shocked.

"I love you." I smiled wrapping my arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. He moaned against her lips before swiftly breaking the trace. " and I love you." He smiled running his fingers though my hair. I froze and my eyes widened. I felt my arm slip from his grasp and my eyes flicker shut. The last thing I remember was Izac calling my name.

I fainted...yep , that's what I did. This new information took me by storm, my best friend was my gaurdian angel?...and I didn't even know it and he loved me.. Wow!


	2. Revisiting The Past

Faith's majestic emerald green eyes rolled back in her head, as her body gave into abrupt sleep. The thud from her body collapsing on the ground caused the chair on the verandah to shift slightly.

Izac propped down on his knees, the freezing timber of the verandah felt cold even though he wore thick material jeans.

Placing his arms underneath her head and legs he lifted her up slowly. He smiled when she cuddled into him and rubbed her head against his chest.

He was about to carry her up to her room when he noticed something hidden underneath her shirt, he pulled back the front of her top and his eyes widened at what he was.

A silver necklace with 2 names engrained in the pendant.

The words were in enochian.

They read, Faith & Izac.

When did she get this?

* * *

Faith's eyelids fluttered as she remembered her past.

The time when her parents were still alive.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_She remembered the day her parents took her to the beach. When she was 7 her parents always took her there since it was her favourite place to go._

_She saw her past self running through the crystal blue water, she could basically remember how the soft golden sand felt under her toes._

_She always loved to run at the beach, she always felt like she was flying._

_Like an angel._

_She could almost imagine the sweet vanilla smell that consumed her nostrils, like she was actually there. She could just imagine running up and down that beach, laughing and giggling as the sea breeze blew her hair around._

_The sudden image of her past self standing in a rock pool, holding up a silver chain came to view. She remembered that day._

_It was the day when she found her most prized possession._

_Her past self ran to her parents and held the chain out, a big grin on her face, "Mummy and Daddy, I found something!"_

_Her parents hadn't looked surprised at all, when she was little and said something like that they always had that look on their face that said "Oh no, here we go again."_

_Past self me smiled widely, "Mummy, Daddy, I found a locket and it has my name on it and I...I...Izac's name on it...Who is Izac?"_

_Mum's face flushed with fear and I remembered how much that had worried me. Her skin was like a ghost pure white. _

_Dad on the other hand looked confused, like he had no idea what was happening._

_"Honey, give it here and let me have a look" Dad had said._

_Past me obeyed and handed the locket to my dad, who looked at it intently. Suddenly he took a deep shaky breath, he always did that when he was angry or frustrated. _

_"Honey, there isn't anything written on the locket, what have I told you about telling fibs?" he said sternly._

_Past me's eyes became teary and soon I was crying, my body shaking with tremendous sobs, "But Daddy I'm not telling fibs, I know fibs are bad" I cried._

_"Pass the locket here darling" had said softly._

_I passed the locket to her, wiping my eyes a little on my sleeve._

_Mum suddenly looked up at dad, "Robert, it does so say Faith and Izac."_

_I remembered how happy I had felt at that moment, I hadn't told a fib and mum believed me._

_Dad's eyes widened in confusion, "I don't understand, I can't see any writing what so ever, there is nothing there Krystal." _

_"Maybe you should clean your glasses when we get home daddy" past me had grinned cheekily._

_I didn't know why daddy couldn't see it and mummy could, I just thought it was because daddy need to clean the fog out of his glasses._

_Little did I know the truth would shock me to the core._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Faith felt light headed when she woke up the next morning, the events of last night playing again and again in her mind.

She opened her eyes and yawned, almost instantly hearing the faint whispers coming from downstairs.

Faith stretched her feet and flung them over the side of the bed, the cold chill of the floor boards rushing onto the soles of her feet as soon as they touched the floor.

She walked downstairs, curious as to what all the faint whispers for. She stuck her head around the corner and her eyes met someone she hadn't seen before.

A man around 30-32 years old with chocolate brown hair and dark caramel eyes.

"You must tell her Izac, you have no choice in the matter. When you're assigned a task you must complete it, it's an order! Every little bit of it. No cutting corners or short cuts. You do it right the first time, son!"

The voice that followed she knew all too well.

"But, but I can't."

It was Izac.

The man frowned, "Why, why can't you possibly tell her when it's the right and most safest thing to do!- If you care about her safety why won't you tell her!"

Izac seemed to take ages to reply, finally taking a deep breath.

"Because...I love her, and I don't want to hurt her in any means weather it be mentally or physically."

He suddenly clenched hi fists.

" You know what?-I won't be dedicated to you just because your're my father, that just doesn't comply in my books. I have been living alone for two thousand years without you help, advice and supervision. What makes you think that I need it now, Gabriel!"

For a minute it looked like Izac had yelled right through...Gabriel was it?

Gabriel clenches his fists, I could tell he was mega pissed by the way his face was going a dark crimson red. A shadow of wings flickered behind his back for a brief second, disappearing almost instantly.

I blinked.

Did I really just see that again?

Before I could even see what had happened a loud noise rebounded through the room, kinda like glass shattering. I looked up to see Izac landing halfway across the room.

Did Gabriel just do that?

Izac stood up, his cheek was beginning to bruise and swell, a faint purple blemish already could be seen on his right cheek.

Not knowing what to do I ran up to him distressingly, I collided into him and hugged him tightly.

Gabriel, who was still fuming suddenly turned around and walked away, the sound of the back door slamming echoing through the house.

What the hell just happened...?


	3. Sammael

"What did Gabriel mean?" Faith asked, she was surprised she could able to talk with all her sobbing.

Izac just focused his attention in the opposite direction to where she was standing. They stood there for several minutes with neither him answering or her speaking.

It was beginning to piss Faith off.

"Izac, please tell me. What did Gabriel mean?"

Izac turned his head to face her, his eyes glaring long and hard but alas not answering her question.

This was when Faith lost it.

"Izac for fuck sake, tell me what Gabriel meant!" she yelled.

A couple lights in the house flickered.

Faith was trembling, she was so angry at him. Why the hell wasn't he answering her!

Izac just kept staring at her, his gaze long and hard, not changing.

Faith growled and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife from upon the kitchen sink.

_"This will get him to talk."_ she thought.

She walked back to Izac, the knife behind her back and a frown upon her face. She clutched the knife tightly behind her back, so tight she felt the blade on her skin.

Izac just glared at her with suspicion.

_"What the hell is she doing?'_ he thought.

Faith blinked and brought the knife out in front of her, pointing it at Izac.

Izac's eyes widened, "Faith, what the hell are you doing!-Put that down!" he yelled.

"Tell me what the fucking hell Gabriel meant, Now!" Faith wavered a little, the knife shaking in her outstretched hand.

Izac was worried and angry at the same time.

_"What the fucking hell is she doing!"_ he thought angrily.

"If you don't give me an explanation Izac, I'm afraid I will have to make you" she said simply, her voice laced with seriousness.

With the she raised the knife to her wrist, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Here we go, this better work." _she thought.

The lights suddenly began to flicker rapidly, glass cabinets began to shatter and the noise of glass breaking echoed through the whole house.

Izac's eyes were wide and he drew a shaky breath.

_"Shit!" _he thought angrily.

He made a dash to her side, snatching the knife quickly out of her hands before she could bring it down on her flesh.

Faith wondered why she felt no pain or blood dripping down her wrists, she opened her eyes to see Izac in front of her holding the knife.

He did not look happy.

One bit.

Before any of them could say anything a sudden flap of wings were heard and a voice cam from behind them.

_"If I may interlude, this lovely conversation here."_

Izac jolted...It couldn't be.

He turned around and gasped when he saw the man standing before him, breathing out one word so quietly Faith could barely understand what he had said.

"Sammael."


	4. When The Sun Sets, All Hope Is Gone

''Who are you...? '' I said, whilst crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the floor forming a pattern.

Sammael glanced at me then quickly looked away rubbing behind his neck as he took a breath, looking extremely anxious and worried. '' I am your father.''

I chocked ,couldn't believe that I had a father…well I have had a father just not a real one. A step father is way different than you're real father, especially when you meet him for the first time.

Robert was always there for me, he had been for many years for as long as I can remember. But I always had a feeling that he wasn't my real father.

Sammael was my father, my biological father and I was ecstatic to finally meet him. But in between that ecstatic feeling was a whole lot of mixed emotions.

"Where were you all those years? I am 16, turning 17 and have lived my whole life without a father" I said, my voice choked.

Sammael looked nervously at me like he didn't know what to say, I placed my hand on his to let him know it was okay. He smiled at me, tears clouding his eyes and soon they were flooding down his face.

Why was he crying?

"There was a war in heaven, it lasted 16 years and it only stopped today. I was called to fight; I had no choice in the matter. If it was my choice I would have refused and stayed with you and your mother."

I felt tears form in my own eyes seeing my dad this upset; it was truly emotional for me since he was my family.

"I have loved you from the day I saw you, you were and still are the most beautiful thing in my life that has ever happened and when I had to leave you I couldn't bare it."

He smiled softly at me.

"Every day since the day I had to leave I have never stop thinking of you, my beautiful daughter. "

A small smile crept upon my face; I had never been called beautiful before except by my mother. The last time I heard my mother call me beautiful was hours before she died.

I sniffled and smiled a little bigger, "I'm so happy that you're back now."

His face stiffened and I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Dad, what are you not telling me?" I said, my voice shaking with worry.

He just stood there, tears were streaming down his face and his hands were shaking, which made me even more worried.

He sat down on the couch and I sat down beside him. He didn't say anything for a couple minutes, just sitting there sobbing. After a couple more minutes he stopped crying and looked up at me, his eyes red.

"The war ended only because I made a deal with the yellow eyed Demon Azael, he wanted something of me and would stop the war only if I gave it to him" he choked.

I took a long deep breath and gulped loudly, "W…what did he want?"

He looked down sadly and his body shook again, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Dad what did you give him, you can tell me" I said quietly, rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"He said that if I surrendered my grace to him he would stop the war, he also said he would keep my family safe from all harm."

My eyes widened and I felt tears slip down my face, his grace was the thing that kept him alive not to mention what gave him his powers. Having to give it away to that demon w…would kill him.

"Why did he want your grace, there are heaps of angel graces that he could have, why did he specifically want yours?" I choked.

"My grace is much more powerful than any other angel graces; I'm the angel of death which means my grace holds much more power. He knew that if he gets my grace he can become more powerful, that's why he wants it."

I sobbed and hugged my father closer; he gave his grace away to a demon just so he could protect me and mother.

He wrapped his arms around my back and I buried my head in his neck.

"H…How much time do you have left?" I sobbed.

"When the sun sets…I'll be gone."

I sobbed and hugged him tighter, my head hurt so much from crying and the fact that my dad was going to die scared the shit out of me.

"I came here to see you before my time was up, I want to spend my last moments with you" he lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. His deep maroon eyes were clouded with tears but the strength radiating out of them gave me the courage to face what was inevitable.

"I've been watching you from afar for too long, I wanted to see you in person, get to know you before …" his voice cut short and he coughed raggedly.

I looked out of the window and saw the sun; it was slowing sinking down into the horizon. It was setting…..No!

He looked up at me, his eyes were draining of their strength so quickly it scared me, he coughed again and blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"I…need you to…do something …for me…before…I …die" he choked, his breath shaky.

I sobbed loudly and hugged him, gasping when I felt his body trembling, "Anything."

He coughed fiercely and his body shook, "I…need …you…to...kill …me"

My body stiffened, "N…no, I…can't" I choked.

"P…please" he gasped, his grip on my shoulders tightening, "I…I'd…rather…you…than…Azael" he coughed and I felt something wet hit my cheek….blood.

I wriggled myself out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes, they were filled with pain and I couldn't take it anymore.

"O…okay…I'll…I'll do it."

"T…thankyou" he coughed and winced as more blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

I turned to Izac and he looked at me sadly, he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blade and handed it to me.

I looked at the blade in my hands then back at my dad, my eyes stinging from the tears gathering in them.

"I…I'll never forget you" I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and hugging him.

He smiled softly but it turned into a wince, his body shaking as he went into another coughing fit.

I sobbed and readied the blade in my hand, hugging him tightly, 'I...love you."

"I…love...you…too" he gasped, his breath laboured.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, taking a deep breath before stabbing the blade into his back.

I cried and hugged him tighter as I heard him gasp, his body tensing.

"I…I'm s…sorry" he whispered, his breath was coming out in short gasps and his eyes were filled with pain.

I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't need to be sorry, I love you and I know you did what had to be done" I choked.

I sobbed as his breath caught in his throat, bright white light flashed out of his mouth and eyes as his body tensed then went limp in my arms, his head slumping on my shoulder.

I let out an agonised cry, rocking his body back and forth in my arms as tears streamed down my face.

'I love you Daddy…I'm…so...Sorry"


	5. Friends Always Have Backup

**I would like to say a big thank you to Michelle my best friend (Gabe's-Girl-Forever) for beta'ing my chapter :)**

**Everyone else I hope you like it ( you should check out her stories they are amazing , well i think so anyway ! :3**

**Kiimii xoxox**

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I cried my eyes out, the cold dead body of my father still in my arms. I looked at his face, his gorgeous maroon eyes that I had only seen once, now closed forever, never to reopen.

"Ava, love, come on" Izac said softly, taking my arm and trying to pull me away from the body that was once my father.

"No, I can't leave him Izac" I sobbed, clinging onto my dad's body tighter. 'I just can't."

"Ava, you can't stay here like this forever, you have to let go" he said sadly, gently pulling me away again.

This time I let him, my body slumping against his in defeat as he hugged me. I sobbed in his shirt, my head buried in his shoulder, my emotions letting themselves out through liquid tears.

'It's going to be okay Faith, it's all going to be okay…"

* * *

**Gabriel's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes to a pitch black room. I tried to move but when I did I felt a pain shoot through my arms and legs.

"Shit!" I cursed, trying to move my hands but failing, there was definitely something tying them up. I tried to move my legs, same problem.

I sighed and gave up, laying back in the chair I was supposedly tied to. I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to remember how the hell I ended up like this.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I stormed out of the house angrily, slamming the door behind me in rage. How dare he talk to me like that, my own son!_

_I shook my head, trying to calm my impending anger, striding down the street. My rage wasn't settling down one bit and then it hit me what I needed, I needed sweets._

_"What should I pick hmmm…?" I wondered to myself, the power of making anything you want appear right before your eyes really was a handy trick._

_"Chocolate maybe…no, cheesecake…no, how about pie…hell no, don't want to be like Dean" I thought, shaking my head._

_After a couple more seconds of thinking I finally decided on a lollipop, my old favourite friend. I pulled off the wrapper and put it in my mouth when a searing pain shot through my leg, looking down I saw an angel blade sticking out of my leg._

_"Ahhhh…shit!" I yelled, collapsing onto my knees, the lollipop falling onto the ground. I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair grinning evilly, bringing her foot up._

_That was the last thing I saw before black filled my consciousness._

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

I groaned in pain, the rope was beginning to cut into my flesh and it hurt like a bitch! The creak of a door made me snap my head up, completely alert.

A light above me turned on and I heard the clacking of heels…my all so powerful kidnapper was a chick?

"Gabriel the archangel, who would have thought I'd see you again, oh and don't even think of escaping cause it's not going to work" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I had heard it before.

I growled, "Listen here bitch! I have no idea who you are or what you want, believe me when I say I'd just love to stay and chat but sadly I have more important things to do."

"So do I actually, I could be out there killing an eating people but instead I'm here, clearing up some unfinished business."

I let out a laugh, "Unfinished business? Sorry sweetie but I think you have the wrong guy."

The woman sneered, "You honestly have no idea why you're here do you…?"

"Nope, no clue, now can you let me go so I can the hell out of this shit hole."

The sound of heels came closer and a figure walked into the light, she had long blonde hair and grey blue eyes, her face plastered in an evil grin.

My eyes widened….it couldn't be.

"Lamia?"

"Wow the dumb ass actually has a brain" she laughed.

"What do you want Lamia" I growled.

Her grin turned into a scowl, "My brother Gabriel, you remember how you killed him, left him to die for no reason" she snarled.

"Euronymous killed innocent people Lamia, he had every right to deserve to die, and you of all people should know that."

Lamia snarled angrily and before I knew it I had 11 knives embedded in my stomach, blood starting to drip out of mouth.

"Ahhh…fuck" I coughed, the pain was worse than any archangel blade to the heart could give.

"Music to my ears" she laughed, bringing another herd of knives heading my way.

'Now it's your turn to feel pain and suffering."

* * *

**Faith's POV**

Izac sat cuddling me for ours until I had no more tears left to cry. Everything was silent, entirely soundless apart from Izac's soft breath and my quietened ragged breaths.

THUMP!

"W…What was that?" I asked, looking up at Izac who had tightened his grip around me. Izac shook his head and dragged me up with him as he stood up, "W…what are you doing? What was that?

"Shhhh…" he said, putting a finger to his lips, his face deadly serious making me gulp and nod, following him has he led me behind the couch.

"Sit here and stay put, don't move unless I say" he whispered, before creeping around the other side of the couch then stop, standing stiffly still.

"What are you doing here…?" I heard him growl.

I heard footsteps and peeped my head around the side of the couch, I felt like a little kid hiding from my parents after doing a bad thing.

I got a glimpse of a muscular guy walk through the front door and stand in front of Izac in the middle of the room….and boy was he hot!

He had spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes, his eyes had a tint of dark brown mixed with light brown making it look like they were chocolate. He was wearing black docs, black jeans and a grey singlet covered by a black leather jacket.

'Well, Well, Well I see you have company here, I'll just pop over later when you're not…occupied" he smirked at me making me gasp and realize he had seen me.

He reminded me of Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries, just with blonde hair and brown eyes…and a complete hottie.

"No, I think you should stay here" growled Izac. "I would like to know why you are here Phenex, you don't just pop over and say hi without having a motive."

Phenex walked over to where I was. I stood up and backed against the wall and turned my head to the side when he walked up to me and stroked my cheek.

'That I do indeed brother" he smirked, still stroking my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and moved my head away from him, "Ah don't be scared faith, I'm not going to hurt you."

I gasped…Izac had a brother?

'Phenex, enough" growled Izac, taking a step forward. "Take your hand off her and sate your business.

Phenex chuckled and moved his face closer to mine, "Seems like my brother has some trust issues" he whispered.

"Phenex, I said enough!" Izac snarled.

"Okay, Okay..geez don't get all dinosaur at me" he chuckled. I had to admit I felt like giggling a little too…who says something like that?

Izac growled and his face was as hard as stone. Phenex must of got the point because he stopped smirking, his face going completely serious as well.

"Good, now that we're all on the same page…what the hell's going on? Why are you here?" asked Izac.

Phenex sighed and looked down at the ground, 'Dad's been captured."

Izac went completely stiff, "What?"

"G…Gabriel's been captured…? I said, shocked.

"Apparently yes" said Phenex sadly. "I think he's been captured by Lamia."

"Lamia" Izac growled, his fits clenching angrily. "That little bitch!"

"I know" said Phenex. "I think its revenge on what dad did to her brother many centuries ago."

"Wait one second, may I ask a question?" I said.

"Certainly" smiled Phenex, that charm he had shown earlier breaking through his seriousness like it hadn't been there at all.

Izac rolled his eyes at his brother, "Yes, go ahead."

"Who's Lamia and what happened with her brother?"

"Ah now that's a story" Phenex chuckling.

Izac frowned at his brother, "Lamia is a demon.

"A complete bitch" Phenex cut in, smirking.

Izac sighed," Yes a complete bitch, that she is, but could you please not but in" he gave Phenex a look that made him nod and look at the ground awkwardly.

'As I way saying" Izac smiled and flipped his hair back making me laugh. "Three thousand years ago, her brother Euronymous and she would kill others of their kind just for fun. One day dad caught them in the act and well…"

"He killed Euronymous but Lamia was lucky, she escaped" Phenex butted in again.

This time Izac growled and hit Phenex upside the head, "I told you not to interrupt, douchewad."

Phenex rubbed his head, "Ow, why'd you that" he mocked a sad frown.

Izac laughed, "Because….actually, just because I can" he chuckled.

I let out a giggle…apart from the angel thing they behaved just like immature brothers

"Wait…how are going to get him back?" I asked, already back on topic.

Phenex and Izac turned their heads to me, the grins turning back to serious frowns…the tension was back in the room.

"I may have brought some back up to help us" Phenex said, there was a slight smirk in his frown which gave me an idea that this back up was going to be interesting.

_"C'mon Sammy move it! It's frikkin cold out here!"_

_"I know Dean, I am human too…and these bags are heavy so just shut up and stop whining."_

I turned around to see two men walk in through the door, one was carrying 5 bags while the other was eating a cheeseburger…well he's a lot of help ain't he.

The man holding the bags sighed heavily, dropping them with a thud on the floor while the other one smirked at him.

"You're such a girl Sammy."

"Eat me."

I raised an eyebrow and took back my last statement quickly.

This back up was going to be really interesting.


	6. Suprise!

Izac:

The wind blew me in the face as I stood out on the veranda, looking deep into the sunset in the horizon. I missed hearing Faith's voice, even though she was in the next room. I had hardly spoken to Faith since Phenex had arrived. I never wanted her to meet Phenex, I had tried for centuries to avoid Phenex and Faith ever meeting but I guess my attempts had been uninhabited.

I knew Phenex and Faith had feelings for each other. From the way they looked at each other when they met first met. I also knew this from past experiences. All the girls I have even been with, my brother seems to lure out and into his arms, breaking me away from them and turning them into a love struck puppy who only follows and bends to his will.

I gripped my teeth trying to contain the emoticons with in, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help but feel alone. I placed my hand my neck rubbing it, taking a long deep breath and trying to get my head clear.

* * *

Faith:

It had been a day since Dean, Sam and Phenex had arrived on my door step. Izac had hardly spoken a word to me since Phenex had arrived and I had no Idea why but whatever the reason, I felt for him.

Phenex was in the bathroom and had been for the last half hour. I was scared to ask what he was doing or intrude but I need to talk to him. I knocked on the door. "Phenex, open the door. I need to talk to you." I waited several minutes for a reply but got nothing. "Phenex open the god damn door, what could you be doing in there to be taking that long!" I yelled angrily. I kicked at it before walking away.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I heard Phenex's voice echo through the hall.

"Eeeeewww! Gross!" I screeched.

"Ah, sure you say that but that's not what you're thinking, is it?" Phenex smirked, walking towards me wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He pinned me up to the wall again, tracing the shape of my lips using his finger. He leant towards me, his face coming in closer to mine till our faces were inches apart.

"Get off me." I snapped. He just grinned widely as he moved away.

"You said you wanted to talk?" He said, brushing his teeth and scoping me out, his eyes travelling up and down my body. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yeah I did actually, um…it has been a day since your 'back up' has arrived and nothing has been done about finding Gabriel. So what the hell is happening?" I said in an annoyed tone, trying to emphasise the point of my question.

"Sam and Dean have been trying to track down Lamia and Gabriel for the last week. They have been trying to pin point their exact location, but it's extremely hard when you're trying to track down a demon that has the ability to hide herself extremely well."

"Ok." I took a deep breath, turning away to walk down the hall to go downstairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phenex asked. He actually sounded sympathetic, which what I have so far seen of him, wasn't quite normal behaviour. I turned my head to look at him through the corner of my eye

"Nothing don't worry about it, I'm fine." I said, putting on a fake smile.

Phenex scowled at me." Bull shit."

I turned around and glared at him, Phenex just smiled widely as he walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I walked downstairs to get a drink of water. Dean was sitting on the couch reading a porn magazine. He hadn't lifted his head once from his magazine, wow someone must be a pervert.

"Woooot woooo."

And of course he has to wolf whistle me. That pervert, my theory has been deemed correct.

I felt someone touching my hand. I turned around to be face to face with Dean. "Hey sexy, what's your name?" he winked. Uhrgg, here we go again.

"Dean I suggest you let go of me," I said irritated. He let go of me and I began to walk in the kitchen until I was stopped again by Dean standing in front of me. "Get out of my way Dean!" I growled. I was really beginning to get pissed and Dean just kept making it worse.

"I will but you have to answer my question first." He said, putting his arm in front of me so I couldn't walk any further.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground. "Fine!"

Of course the question was inappropriate so instead of answering him I punched him in the face causing him to fall backwards and land on his butt on the floor, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Sonovabitch!" He cursed angrily, cradling his face in his hands.

"Nah, you got it wrong. It's Faith, get it right!" I laughed, bending down and whacking his back before I stepped over him. I was finally was able to walk in to the kitchen.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. "Dean deserved that." I heard Sam say as I opened the fridge door, grabbing the cold jug of water.

"Yeah, he was really beginning to piss me off so eventually I had to do what a girl has to do." I said calmly.

"Ah fuck, you're a bitch you know that!" I heard Dean yell as I grabbed my glass of water and was walking towards the stairs.

"I know. You just happened to be the one who got to experience my rathe." I said, smiling widely as I walked up the stairs.

Dean just glared at me, still holding his blood dripping nose.

* * *

Gabriel:

The blood dripping from my skin had turned sticky, and a faint white light shone from within my wounds, the blades still sticking from my body.

"Fuck." I shrieked. The blades were agonising and I was getting extremely angry.

"You're still whining?"' Lamia smirked as she sat on a chair, staring at her phone.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you hadn't decided to throw blades at me, you bitch." I snapped grouchily.

"But it's so fun, I couldn't resist!" she said excitedly, she held a blade in her hand and was swinging it around as if it were a yoyo.

"For you it is, but for some of us, we enjoy other things other than torturing people." I growled.

"Those who don't enjoy a little revenge are dickheads," was her dry reply.

"When I get out of here you're so in for it!" I shouted, trying to wriggle my way out for the thousandth time.

"Yep, keep telling yourself that." She giggled. As she said that she targeted yet another blade at me.

I held back the cry of pain through gritted teeth. I had twenty five blades in my body and she was already going to throw another one. What does she think I am, a bloody dart board or something?!

Faith:

I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to a tanned man with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked curiously.

He smiled at me, teeth glistening in the sunlight. "My name's Euronymous. I'm ,Lamia's brother."

My mouth dropped. "Ah, Phenex, Izac!" I called warily.

"What do you wa—" Phenex cut off, eyes widening. "Ah, aren't you supposed to be dead?" he questioned.

"Can we please talk of this inside? It's not safe to speak of this out here." Euronymous commented, looking behind him suspiciously.

"Sure, come inside." I offered, extremely muddled.

"What are you doing here!'' I heard Izac yell angrily as he walked into the lounge room.

"Izac calm down, he is just here to talk." I said, walking towards him and placing my hands on his chest, preventing his from walking towards Euronymous.

Izac just glared at Euronymous as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"So...um, what did you want to speak about?" I asked, worried about what he was going to say.

"Ah, yes. I-"

"Before you go on and start talking, what you need to please explain is how the fuck you are alive when apparently you're dead!" Izac cut off, bluntly rude.

Euronymous scowled, but began explaining. "My sister Lamia is and has always been evil. I have always been by her side though I have never actually wanted to do all the kinds of evil she intended me to do. I knew your father, Gabriel was coming after us. More so for Lamia than me, so I visited Gabriel before he came after Lamia and begged him to help me fake my death so I would no longer have to be under her command. If she thought I was dead she would no longer be as evil. Well that's what I thought at the time, but I guess that now I was sadly mistaken."

I was confused, very confused. "Wait, wait a second, let me get this straight. So you faked your own death so you didn't have to put up with your bitchy sister anymore?" I asked, not necessarily understanding his concept.

"Basically yes, so anyway back to my story. Gabriel complied with my plan and when he came after Lamia and I he 'killed' me. Ever since I have tried to keep a low profile to stay away from Lamia so she will still think I am dead."

I was shocked, extremely surprised with the story.

"So now since Gabriel has been captured by my sister I believe it is my duty to repay the favour to help him." He sighed.

"Do you know where she is?" Phenex had finally decided to throw in his questions.

"Unfortunately, no.'' Euronymous look distressed and angry with his sister.

"I think we found something!" I heard Sam yell from the kitchen. He walked into the lounge room holding his laptop, placing it on the coffee table in the centre of the room. "I found where Lamia and Gabriel's location is."

Phenex, Izac, Euronymous, Dean and I surrounded Sam and his laptop.

"They are in Mississippi, in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Jackson." Sam said. He looked extremely tired but he at least looked relieved to have found useful information.

"We can set off in the next few days, but we need supplies before we leave. Euronymous, Dean and Izac, you guys are going to have to go and collect these supplies. Here is a list, each with the supplies you are collecting on it." Sam started handing a piece of paper to each of them. "To collect these ingredients you will have to leave right away."

Izac stood up and leaned over, kissing me on the check. "I love you. I'll be back soon." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear and in a matter of seconds he had disappeared. Dean nodded to Sam and walked outside, leaving. Lastly Euronymous disappeared.

"I'll be back in a few days. There are a few supplies I need to collect also." Sam said as he grabbed his bag, placing his laptop aside and walking towards the door, nodding to us before shutting the door behind him.

"Why hello Faith, I guess it's just you and me." I heard Phenex chuckle from across the room. I was home with just Phenex. I was left with him, I don't know how long that was going to be but any amount of time being with Phenex alone was bad in my books.

How would I deal with this?


	7. Once Brothers Always Brothers

Heyy guys here is the 7th Chapter :) Enjoy 3

Kiimii xxx

* * *

I sat on the porch, watching the stars flickering in the sky and the trees swaying and rustled in the night air. Everything was peaceful until Phenex disturbed it.

"Hey, aren't you getting just a bit cold out here?" I heard him say as he sat in the chair next to me.

"No, it's soothing." I replied, shutting my eyes and taking in a big breath, exhaling slowly.

"Soothing?" He said, tilting his head, not understanding what I meant.

"It's soothing because the last week or so I have been experienced to things that will probably haunt me for the rest of my life…however long that will be." I said carelessly, slouching in my chair.

Phenex nodded. "Not knowing what to thin or feel after being experienced to such things is quite common," he said, looking at me. "I would understand how this is peaceful." His eyes seemed to shine in a way that had me quirking an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said, trying to hide a wide grin.

"Aaaaahh, you're so infuriating." I groaned, standing up and about to walk inside until I felt Phenex's hand on my arm. It gave me chills that ran through my body. I turned around and wondered why he was touching me.

"Stay here with me. Please. Just for a little while?" He gave me this look, kind of like a puppy eyes.

I thought for a few minutes before making a decision. "If I stay with you, will you tell me why you were looking at me?" I questioned.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you." He said, looking worried. I waited for several minutes for him to start telling me what he had been previously thinking. "Ah, I don't feel well. I'm going for a shower." I blinked and then he was gone.

Phenex was trying to escape something and whatever that something was I was extremely anxious to find out.

* * *

My wings ached from the long distance I had to fly. I was weak, tired and needed rest. As of immediately it had been four days since I last saw her beautiful face. I had grave fears for what I may walk into when I get home. The fears weighs very heavy on my shoulders. I guess what I am admitting is I am scared. I'm not scared of what I'll do, but I am scared for what Faith might do.

Phenex has great power over her. So do I but in a different aspect than he. Faith acts different to each of us. With me she is tranquil, free spirited & alive. But with Phenex she is conflicted, tense and reluctant. I have just reached her house, landing on the veranda, the cool night air escaping from under my wings.

"Oh my god! Izac!" Faith screeched as she ran into me, hugging me and kissing me gently and containing a tight grip on my shirt.

* * *

I needed to get out of here. Oh, do I so need to get out of here.

"You're not getting out of here, for the millionth time! So stop trying!" Lamia said as she walked over, sitting on my legs and grinning widely. "Ah Gabriel, why are you so determined to get out of here, don't you like spending time with me?" She asked, playing with my hair and tracing the shape of my lips. Her hands where freezing cold and they felt like the Antarctic, freezing, sub zero and can kill.

"No, why would I like to spend my time with a cold heartless bitch who is unemotional and doesn't give a shit about anyone else but herself." I snapped.

She coughed. "Have you ever thought why I am like this?" She laughed.

"No, never bothered to waste my time!"

"I wasn't always like this you know," she frowned. "I wasn't always a cold heartless bitch, I was once nice but that all changed when I fell in love Balan. He hurt me in many ways I could never forget." Amazingly, a tear dribbled down her face. "He tried to kill me and my brother. I could no longer take his shit. His insecurities damaged me and I was driven to kill him. I have never stopped loving him, though, even if I killed him."

"That would be extremely hard to live with, y'know, the guilt." I said, trying my absolute hardest to be sympathetic.

"Yeah it is, I feel so alone, and that's why I do evil. I feel week and useless but when I commit crimes of evil I feel powerful and useful. All those crimes I have done in my 1000 years of being evil I never wanted to but something inside of me made me."

She frowned, suddenly Lamia's face screwed up as if she were in excruciating pain. Her eyes flickered as the pain clearly was surging through her body. A faint orange light flickered and blood within the stab wound seeped out. She screamed in pain, whimpering and gasping for breath.

Her eyes began to drift shut, the bright orange silhouette of her skeletal features shining through the skin. She was gone before she hit the ground, lying there dead, finally out of the way. Heaven would now have less work to do, less running around trying to prevent the havoc she caused and trying to fix it.

A figure stepped out from the black and belive me when I say this, my eyes nearly fell out of my head. I couldn't believe my eyes, literally. Castiel stood there before me, clutching a blade tightly in his grasp.

"Castiel!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it was my baby brother. I haven't seen him for _centuries and it was a relief that he was here, standing before me. _

_The last time we were talking it ended into an argument leading to me flying away, I was ready to punch him. But I couldn't, I could never hurt my baby brother._

_I remember the days when it was Castiel's first day of Angel Crest Elementary, he was being picked on by Raphael and Lucifer, and it was the day when I first stood up to my elder brothers to protect my baby brother, poor defenceless Cassie. He was so innocent and he couldn't do anything, instead he screamed, kicked and punched. He tried to stand up for himself, but he couldn't, he was just too young to understand and comprehend what was happening. _

"_Why are you so mean!? Leave me alone!" Castiel screeched at the top of his voice. I heard him from the end of the hall as I was on my way to English, but I couldn't leave him. He sounded scared, angry, upset and confused to why his older brothers would pick on him. I was scared too but something had to be done, I wasn't just going to sit there and let my older brothers pick on my baby brother. It was wrong, and I would have never of forgiven myself if I hadn't of done anything. _

"_Hey leave him alone, don't you have better things to do than waste your time picking on your poor innocent baby brother?" I yelled._

_Castiel reached out for my leg, holding it tightly, not letting it go almost as if my leg was a teddy bear. I was so angry. I could feel the anger was surging inside me. I was just waiting for them to take the wrong step and I would have let loose. I knew I had been in trouble previously for situations like these but I was prepared to give up school to protect Cassie, yes we fought a lot but I love him like any other brother._

"_Yeah… I guess so." They both said at the same time. _

"_Then why don't you go find something to do that is better than picking on Cas?" It was pathetic the way they acted. They were supposed to set an example for Balthazar, Castiel and myself. But they didn't, they never did nor do I think they ever would._

"_You think you're so tough don't you?" Lucifer scoffed._

"_No, I don't actually. But I bet you do! Since you're so pathetic to pick on your own brother, you worthless piece of shit!"_

_Everyone in the halls that surrounded our little circle turned and glared at Raphael and Lucifer. Lucifer's girlfriend at the time poshly walked past and looked down at him. _

"_How can you be so pathetic to lower yourself, to pick on your own brother? If there is one way to a girl's heart it is to be kind and considerate. And you just lost mine, I pity you." She said sadly, shaking her head. She walked over and kissed him as she looked into his eyes. "You made me love you but now I'm not sure if you're the thing I want. I still love you but it's extremely pathetic for you to feel as though you need to pick on your brothers to impress me. I know why you did it, the thought is cute but you need to learn that it doesn't work like that!" With that she walked away._

_The look on Lucifer's face I still have never forgotten. He was absolutely heartbroken and he had stormed off with Raphael following behind. I looked down at Cas still cuddling my leg, scared and innocent. I crouched down and looked into his eyes. _

"_Cas, remember you are my brother. I will never leave you. This means we need to stick together kiddo." I tried to smile at him, but it didn't exactly work. He still looked frightened. I sat down with Cas in my lap, hugging my poor baby brother for hours until a teacher caught us and asked us to explain why we weren't in class._

" I'm sorry Cas" my voice was hush and filled with sorrow.

Castiel looked at me and then sighed. "Now is not the time for apologies, Gabriel Right now we need to get out of here." He turned, stalking away to the entrance of the warehouse, slipping out the door till I could only feel his presence, not see him.

The binds that were tying me to the chair vanished. I'm guessing Cas must have manifested them away. I took a deep breath, nodding slowly to myself, before standing up following.


	8. You Can't Always Get What You Want

"I'm so happy you're back. I missed you!" I couldn't stop crying, I missed him so much.

"Awww don't cry, babe. I'm happy I'm back too, I missed you so much." He hugged me as I began to cry in his shoulder.

"Oh this is pathetic!" Phenex stormed out of the room angrily. I have no Idea why but he did. I looked up at Izac confused.

"Don't worry about him baby, you're with me now. I will protect you." The tears kept flowing and he kept hugging him until I had no more tears to cry. I kissed him, I felt him smile under my kiss. I was with him again. I was reunited with my beloved Izac.

"Hey there lover birds," I heard Dean say as he waddled his way very poshly up the stairs.

"Hi." My voice way low but echoed with seriousness.

"Aye, what's wrong with you?" A smirk spread across his face, I so wanted to slap him but it took all my energy to compose myself and convince myself not to.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just not exactly in the mood to put up with assholes." His face dropped.

"Shame Dean!" Sam chuckles as he walks up the stairs. He nodded to Izac and I as he walked inside, carrying weapons and bags.

Dean grumbled under his breath and stomped away as he fumbled inside angry. Izac laughed when dean walked inside.

"You haven't changed at all. I have missed your humour and attitude." He chuckled.

I smiled as he fisted his hand through my hair, he leant down to kiss me and I was consumed.

* * *

The porch light was on, everyone was in bed and though I was tired I couldn't sleep. I opened the door and stood out on the porch, taking a deep breath and pulling my hair out of the hair tie. I shook my head so my hair fell into place. Phenex sat staring into the night, sipping a glass of scotch.

"You look gorgeous, you know that." He smirked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you but you're full of shit, you know that." I chuckled.

His eyes brows twitched. "You sure know the way to a man's heart."

"And you know how to lie extremely well, not including this time though." I smirked as I sat down next to him.

"I got to admit that a girl with attitude like yours is extremely attractive." His face dropped suddenly. "I once fell in love with a girl, and she was just like you. She loved me and I loved her but we couldn't ever be together. She was better off with the other man she loved."

"What happened to her?" he looked so sad, so heart broken. I didn't know why but his expression was sorrowful and I can't bare the sight of him like that.

"She died, but I found her years later." His eyes began to glitter as if he was going to cry, and a hard line across his jaw began to become visible. "I don't understand if she was dead, then how did I find you find years later?"

His words confused me. I didn't understand what he was meaning, it was as if he was talking in a riddle and I was supposed to figure it out. If that's what he was trying to do, he is failing because I don't understand the importance behind his meaningful words.

He took a long deep breath almost as if he had forgotten to exhale. We sat in silence for minutes and eventually I could no longer contain my frustration. "Phenex, please answer my question! I must know." My voice was staunch but at the same time it was high pitched.

"Do you really want to know?" His voice was cold and emotionless.

"Yes." I whispered, intimated by his tone and body language. For some reason I was excited, scared, angry, annoyed and intimated all at the same because of this one man. His tone was hushed and full of emotion, he sounded passionate and loving. It took me by surprise. He was being sensitive for once in his dramatic life.

"I envied my brother. He is with the girl I love. I know he and I have issues but I envy him. I can have nearly everything I want and the one thing that I don't have that I'm pleading for is the woman my brother has. I have a habit of trying to steal the women my brother has because I'm the oldest, I want to feel powerful and all mighty but unfortunately that's not the way it works. I love you, Faith. You're an amazing and gorgeous girl, but I know deep down inside that you're better off with my brother. He is someone of a kind personality, and a good heart. He loves you dearly. I might be a selfish person but I want you to be happy. I've always wanted you to be happy. You are an angel with the ability to be reincarnated. Every 50 years you are reborn into a life where you grow up normal and in each of your new lives you meet Izac and I, and you always falls in love with one of us. But the disappointing part is you always go for my brother, never me. I'm always in second best and it sucks. No one has ever seen the real me. I'm actually a very sensitive guy who cares a lot but the family I come from I had to harden up and stop being weak. I never wanted to become the way I am but I had to, to survive."

I began to cry, I never knew. I never suspected he ever had an emotional bone in his absolutely delicious body. He had taken me by surprise.

"1000 years ago there was a war in heaven. Lucifer had decided it would be entertaining to kill Jonas an angel. Lucifer threatened to kill Izac and me, but you wouldn't allow it. You made a deal with the cross roads demon that in order for Izac and me to keep living and not die you would sacrifice your life, as long as you were able to be reincarnated every 50 years. So you could be reunited with us. "

I have forgotten how to breath. I can't stop crying and I'm overwhelmed, surprised, scared, sad, happy. I feel an extremely odd emoticon towards Phenex, which is lust.

Phenex stood up and leant over me, using his finger to stroke my chin. "I know you love me, I don't expect you to admit it but I know you do. But I want you to be happy Faith.

"And because I love you I am willing to sacrifice the way I feel about you so you can be with my brother. As I said, I believe you will be better off with him rather than me anyway. Izac is a good person, I can honestly admit I am a horrible person." He sighed.

He walked back to his chair, sat down and skulled the last mouthful of his scotch. I stood up and walked towards Phenex. I elegantly sat down on him so I was facing him. His head hung sad and depressed.

My voice was quiet and almost like a mouse. "Phenex, you don't have to be ashamed to be emotional sometimes." I whispered.

"I feel weak being like this, all depressed and over flowing with practically nothing but lust." His words were like a song.

"Why do you feel practically nothing but lust?" I asked, sounding confused.

His breath was ragged and sharp. "Because I love you and all I want to do at the moment is make you mine. To be selfish and not share you with my brother." He looked away from me, he couldn't look me in the eyes almost as if he were shy or embarrassed.

A smile pressed across my lips. Using my fingers I moved his head so he was looking at me directly in the eyes, he looked away. "No, look at me." My voice was quiet but harsh. I stared deep into his captivating hazing eyes.

"I don't understand why you are ashamed, it's perfectly normal to fall in love and want to be selfish." His facial expression changed, he was jaw line began to harden as if I had pissed him off.

"Yes its normal, but to continuously fall in love with your brother's girl? " His voice was harsh but filled with good reason. "I just want to be with you, to love you but I can't. For once I can't have something go my way. It has changed me in ways you will never be able to know because you're with him."

Tears were prickling in my eyes. I couldn't help but let the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry." Phenex look generally sorry, his facial expression expressed his discomfort of me crying. I got off him as he stood up and began to walk away.

I reached for his hand yanking it back. "No please don't leave." I murmured.

He turned around and pinned me to the wall. Not touching me, his arms on both sides of my head, staring deep inside my soul. We stood there for what seemed hours but in reality it was only minutes. He ran his fingers down my cheek to my neck and over the tops of my breasts. I got goose bumps under his touch as he ran his fingers over my stomach and stoped just before he reached the top of my skirt. He never took his eyes off me as he leant forwards so our lips were inches apart. I could feel his cool breath gush me in the face, the strong sent of scotch was tranquilizing.

"I love you, Faith."

His words were calm and collected. He smirked, turned around and walked inside. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I began to gasp for air, he didn't even kiss me and I was already consumed. Then it dawned on me.

I love both Phenex and Izac.

* * *

"I can't believe I admitted I love her, god I'm an idiot! Now she is going to go and brag to her precious Izac that I can be emotional, great...Then I will have an argument with Izac and I will want to punch the shit out of him, Fuck! Why do I do this to myself?"

I hit my arm against the wall as the voices in my head bitched and yelled at me for being too care free.

You know when you act care free you always get yourself into more shit than usual? It mocked.

"Shut Up!" I screeched as I grabbed full chunks of my hair, pulling them and trying to cover my ears. The voices wouldn't shut up and leave me alone.

Fuck this I need a scotch. The sensible part of my subconscious was right I really do need another scotch to cope with all this shit.

"Phenex, what the hell happened to you? You look like you haven't slept for days."

Dean's voice echoed through my head practically pounding my ear drums, I wasn't in the mood for attitude from other people let alone the attitude the voices are giving me.

"Just a discussion with Faith that's all, don't worry about it and don't you dare ask me about it because I really don't have the time nor the patience to put up with your shit!" My tone was harsh and loud, so I could get the point across.

"Oh ok, well anyway isn't Faith hot. God damn Izac is lucky to be a banging a hot chick like that." He chuckled.

My face turned red, the anguish, fury and annoyance vanished from my body I was beyond angry. I turned around grabbed Dean by the neck and lifted him to the wall.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard , I suggest you do me and you, more so you a favour and never EVER talk about faith like that EVER again, GOT IT?!" I snarled.

"Phenex! LET HIM GO!" Faith screamed from the door way. She ran over to Dean as I dropped him on the ground. Dean held his hand to his throat and glared at me with fury and determination to have his revenge.

"As long as I make myself clear, Dean, I won't do it again!" I growled through my teeth.

"Phenex, I suggest you leave and come back when you're not acting like a total dick." Faith glared at me as if she wanted to hurt me. For the first time I was intimated by another person.

"I was just leaving any way." I snapped as I stomped out of the room.

If it wasn't for Faith stopping me I would have just let Dean dangle there quickly loosing breath and eventually letting him die.

Why can't I just not love her, my subconscious asks me, expecting me to know the answer.

I need some space. I flew to a lake and just sat there and cried. I loved her and I can't have her.

It tore me apart.

* * *

Hey guys :) So .. What you guys think ? remember the more reviews the more chapters i'll post :) & Thank you too all the people that review my stories and the people who read them but don't review them ! I wouldn't continue my writing if it wasn't for you 3

Kiimii xxx


	9. The Truth Be Told And Bold

I laid on the couch tossing and turning, I could not get comfortable. It was practically impossible. I would be up in my bed with Izac if he weren't like a star fish and hogging it. I can't blame him though, he has been out hunting the last couple of days and he looked so cute when he sleeps.

"Hey there Faith, you know if you're uncomfortable over there, there is always room in my –"Dean didn't even have to finish the sentence before I knew what he meant.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine here. I don't want to be getting into bed with a pig." He looked amused but hurt at the same time.

"Fine then, suit yourself, your loss." He chuckled as he walked down the hall to his room.

"It's not my loss when I have a sexy boyfriend and his brother to choose from." I mumbled under my breath.

"Stuff this. I'm going for a walk." I thought to myself. I can't help but wonder where Phenex is. I called Phenex's mobile but I only got the voice mail.

"Hey its Phenex, you know what to do. Bye for now, and stay sexy." I giggled when I heard his voice mail.

"Hey its Faith, where are you? I want to, well, more like need to talk to you, please answer your phone. Bye." I replied, before sending my voicemail.

Afterwards I walked slowly down the road to the park I used to go to when I was a young girl before my parents died. I remember the time Robert pushed me on the swing.

* * *

"_Higher daddy! Higher!" I screamed and giggled at the top of my lungs. _I was so innocent back then, not understanding the way of the world and the reality of it_. _

"_Come on daddy, push me high! I want to be like an angel or a bird, flying as high as the sky. I want to touch the clouds!" _

"_You're almost there Faithy, you're almost able to touch the sk,y just close your eyes and you'll be there!" He would smile and laugh at me. He used to tell me whenever I need to escape just think of myself as a bird or an angel flying away as high as the sky or even to heaven. _

_I remember one day in grade 1 the teacher asked me what I want to be when I grow up my answer was "Like an angel or a bird. I want to touch the clouds. I will be very special." It never meant anything back then but now it means anything and absolutely everything._

* * *

I sat on the swing just sitting there, letting my body slump down and crying. I missed my parents so much. It got harder and harder to live without them every day. There was a rustle in the trees. I turned around but there was nothing. I turned around again and as I did I heard the noise again. I turned around and there from nowhere were three guys with pocket knives and beers in their hands.

"Hey there pretty lady, you wanna have a great time?. The guy's voice was deep and intimidating. What looked to be the leader stepped towards me, I go off the swing and step back.

It felt I walked into someone. I turned around and there was one of the other guys behind me. There were four guys now and they were surrounding me saying "Hey wanna piece of this?" as they grabbed a hold of their balls.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and all of a sudden something inside be snapped, I could no longer put up with their shit. I turned around and punched one guy in the face causing him to fall to the ground, covering his now broken and bleeding nose.

I felt someone else's hand one me and I turned around. I twisted his arm around and I heard the bone crack. The noise echoed through the park as the noise was a sign of the bone shattering. The other two guys stepped back from me. They looked scared.

"Seriously, don't mess with me man, I'm not in the mood to put up with assholes any longer!" I growled through my teeth. The guys stepped back further and began running away.

I couldn't handle or comprehend what just happened, so I didn't see the guy with the knife before he stabbed me, running away soon after. I yelped in pain, clutching the wound before I began to run. I was running through the park and I tripped over the sandpit and hit my head. My stab wound was bleeding like crazy and it wasn't stopping. I lied there, crying into my hands.

* * *

I was on my way home now and I was calmer than I was hours earlier, when I was inches away from letting Dean struggle for breath at my hand. I was glad Faith came in and stopped me. I would of hated to see what I would have done if she hadn't of stopped me.

I can't get her out of my head. All I do is think about her. I need to learn to not think of her and my life would be just a little bit better. As I walked, the breeze was cool and still. The tree's rustled as I walked through the park near Faith's house.

I walked towards the swing and was about to sit down when I heard the lour groan and scream. The voice was filled anxiety and horror. Thought the voice sounded restless it sounded beautiful.

I followed the voice as it screams echoed into the night. I found a girl lying on the ground tossing and turning in the sand. There were faint drips of blood on the ground near her but I couldn't tell who it was due to the fact that she was face first into the sand.

I gently moved her so she was lying on her back. My heart started to beat exceptionally fast. I felt like I was choking, when I realised it was Faith. She lay there, bleeding from a stab wound to the stomach. She looked calm and relaxed now. I put my hands on her chest, healing the stab wound, hoping it would help.

I placed my hand under her head, lifting her head up so she could breathe properly. I sat there holding her for a few minutes when I realised she wasn't breathing anymore. A surge of panic flourished through me. I started to cry and choke on my own words.

I began CPR on her. She couldn't leave me. I loved her. I will be nothing without her.

"Come on, you can't do this to me! You can't leave me!" My voice was hushed and I was going to start crying. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I began to cry, hundreds of thousands of tears ran down my face, as I gently patted her face, trying to wake her up.

My hands pressed down forcefully and gently on her chest. I wanted her to start breathing again. I needed her to. I opened her mouth and breathed into it, as well as continuing the other parts of the CPR.

I tried for twenty more minutes, she still wasn't breathing. I sat there staring at her, she looked beautiful, relax, astonishing as she always did. I had been defeated, she was gone. I tried to help her, to save her, but I couldn't. I tried and tried until I had no energy left. Even then I still tried to save her.

"Why? Why did you have to go! I need you! I-I love you!" I began to weep, and cry even more. I leant down to cradle her in my embrace. She was gone and I had to except that. I loved her so much and now she was gone

Suddenly her eyes flicked open and she began to choke and take ragged breaths. I was in shock. Did she hear me? Did she hear all the things I said when she was out cold?

"Where am I?" Faith's sweet voice asked, sounding completely innocent.

"We're in the park down the road from your house. I found you here lying in the sand bleeding and not breathing. What where you doing here, and why the hell were you bleeding from a stab wound!?" I panicked.

Her face looked passive and agitated. "Uhhh…I was…I was…" Nervousness echoed through her voice. It was almost as if she was scared to answer the question.

"Please answer me, What happened?"

"I was looking for you, I was worried about you. It had been hours since the little innocent between you, Dean and I and you hadn't been home and I was worried something had of happened to you." Her fingers were knotted together, she was shy and quite. She wasn't looking me in the eyes.

I lifted her head gently, using my index and my middle finger to push her head up to face me. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes told a story of so much pain and anguish. It was terrifying that such a beautiful girl like her could be experienced to a life like this. It's a shame.

"Why where you worried about me? I'm big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself."

She took a deep breath and bit the corner of her lip. "I know that but you're not ugly and ….. I.." It was as if she choked she couldn't spit out the word. She looked confused and pained.

"You what? You what tell me?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared her deep into the eyes.

"Because I-I love you." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed me. It felt like my heart had stop beating and I was consumed by her and her beauty.


	10. Unintentional Desires

I would like To thank Archangel2011 she has given me heaps of ideas for the future chapter :) THANKS SO MUCH , MUCHLY A APPRECIATED! xxx as i keep saying ideas and suggestion to improve the chapters are muchly appreciated also . i write the story for others and not just for my benefit to express and show people what i can do its more for the amazing viewers and reviewers on fan fiction :) so if you would like me to improve anything or anything particular to happen int he story just inbox me please , love you guys xx

Kiimii xx

* * *

My heart was beating extremely fast, I couldn't control my emotions. I pushed her over so she was lying down on the ground and I was leaning over her. She moved her hands under my shirt up and down my body skimming over my abs and top of my pants. Her breathing increased as out kisses became more passionate and lasted for longer.

She laid on the ground, her shirt all ruffled and her jeans shaping her hourglass body perfectly. I stopped kissing her and starting gazing at her. "How can a beautiful woman after centuries love a person like me?" Was the question that kept popping into my head.

"Kiss me." Her lips were bright red, her eyes filled with so much angst and lust. Her gaze signalling that this is what she wants and her hands touching my thighs, gripping them hungrily.

Lifting her shirt gently not giving anything away she pointed to her stomach. "Kiss me here and here and oh here?" She smiled and giggled. I leant down to her stomach and not taking my eyes off her I kissed her trailing kisses from the top of her hips up to her ribs.

She groaned and squealed quietly, she was trying to contain herself under my influence. I placed my hand on her heart and it was beating, beating so fast. The beats of her heart didn't make a pattern like the heart was supposed to. Her breathing enhanced and jaggered. I could read her thoughts, what she was felling and everything that was happening at the moment.

"I know my boyfriend is at home asleep and I'm in the park with his brother, I know what we are doing is wrong but it feels so right and absolutely amazing". I love Izac and I love Phenex and if I had to choose between them I wouldn't be able to. I would rather sacrifice myself then have to choose between the two amazing people l love."

Love, excitement, happiness, courage, angst and most of all lust over-powered her. She glowed with mixed emotions, she moaned deeply within her throat. The noise was one of the most peculiar noises I had ever heard; I savoured it never letting myself forget that noise. Her thoughts were pure and precious; I couldn't help but feel bad. A sudden feeling of guilt flourished inside me, I felt as though I was taking advantage of Faith.

I sat up and looked deep within her eyes; her face read nothing but confusion. "Why have you stopped?" Her voice echoed with disappointment, her eyes glittered in the night light. She unbuttoned my shirt revealing my abs, her eyes opened with amazement

"Wow ... oh wow" where the only words she managed to say. I placed my hand on her cheek caressing it gently as my other hand tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I can't do this to you ". Her head dropped and she began to bit her lip. "Don't do that ". My voice was hushed but forceful. "Why? ". She looked up at me from beneath her lashes. "Because it makes me ... Makes me ..." I choked, I was having trouble finding the words to describe the way I feel.

"It makes you what? " Her piercing emerald green eyes screamed at me with anxiety and lust. Her hands were warm and soft, like velvet but better. "It", I stopped and took a breath before continuing. I was scared of how she was going to act. "What if she acted badly?", "What if she is just in the mood for attention and this won't mean anything tomorrow?" I ran my fingers through my hair trying to contain my paranoia.

"It makes me want you … even then I do any other time". I placed my head in my hands. There was silence for a few minuted before I could feel her warm, delicious smelling breath on my chest. She placed her head on my chest as she leaned up to hug me. She nestled her nose into my finely defined sternum. I tried to pull her off me but for a girl with such a dainty frame she was strong, very strong.

"I'm sorry Faith, I can't do this. It's wrong, I know it feels right but it's wrong". Her face became pail; her eyes were fogging up as she started to cough. I pattered her on the back as she kept coughing to the extent she bent over and started to vomit. This thick, rich red coloured ooze prickled up and bubbled. It was blood, she kept coughing and vomiting.

A small smirk crept on my face she was beginning to get sicker, my plans were working exactly as I wanted them to …


	11. Nothing Is As It Seems

Heyy Guys , here is chapter 11 . hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

_**Izac's POV**_

I woke up with a sudden feeling of loneliness. Faith wasn't in bed, and Faith wasn't in her room either. I had tried to call but I only got her voice mail. I was beginning to get extremely worried. I didn't know where my amazing girlfriend was or my shit head brother and the thought of them together makes my gag reflex super sensitive. I decided I was going for a walk to find her. The first place I was going to try was the park.

* * *

_**Phenex's POV**_

I woke hanging from a hook, blood dripping down the sides of my body along with bruisers, scratches and wounds festering and beginning to infect. The sounds of screams echoed throughout the place. I gritted my teeth together as I moved my dangling arms to cover my ears, escaping the agonising noise. The smell of sulphur reeked and then I knew where I was.

Hell…it was pretty obvious.

Sweat dripped down the sides of my face. My head hung as it felt like it was pounding, all I remember was flying away from Faith's house after our 'discussion' that was extremely heartfelt. I was on my way home and then I blacked out. I remember seeing someone, they hit me over the head and I woke up here, in this stuffy, hot and extremely foul place.

Red blood splattered and covered the walls along with scratches and other marks on the walls, signalling that people had been through torment. The noise started up again, the frequency piercing my ears again. It was so high pitched I had to cover my ears again. A figure walked where I hung, he was grumbling under his breath as he stomped by. Something within my stomach coiled and bubbled.

My face was pale and dull. I scrunched up my nose as the smell of sulphur was even stronger than the lingering one in the current room where I hung helplessly.

"What are you looking at, you imbecile?" The demon's eyes lit up with anger and frustration. His tone was cold and heartless. I tilted my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders.

Another demon was walking past, pulling someone along behind him. She screamed, kicked and punched. She grabbed onto the ground, digging her nails in the floor. The demon had to keep stopping and reefing her so he could keep dragging her by the scruff of her long brown hair, it took him a few times to reef her before she cried out in agonising pain. The sound of broken nails bounced off the walls. Her nails were bleeding, completely ripped off. Fear and anxiety screamed from her eyes.

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" She screamed. Her voice was high pitched and scared. "Help me!" She whimpered, looking over to me helplessly as she began to cry. The demon just snorted, dragged her away, the last thing I saw of her was the thousands of tears dripping down her face.

"Welcome to hell buddy. Please do enjoy your stay." The demon beside me chortled. I gulped. I was back in hell. I promised myself I would never ever return and now I am back here.

What the hell am I meant to do?

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

My head hurt and I didn't know why, all I could taste was blood and it was absolutely foul. "Phenex, why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? What have you done to me?" I spluttered, coughing in the midst of vomiting out the disgusting blood from deep down at the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm not Phenex." He smirked, it was a smirk filled with nothing other than pure evilness. I recognized that smirk anywhere. It was Lucifer. I felt hatred take over look all my emotions.

"Is that you Lucifer?" I growled. He chuckled before turning back to his serious self.

"Well, why haven't you turned out as gorgeous as ever?" He leant down to me as I sat on the ground with my arms, leaning forward and vomiting up nothing except blood. "Awwww look at her, is the poor little angel sick? Maybe we should help her." He mocked as he kicked me hard in the ribs causing me to skid across the grass. The bone cracked loudly signalling that he broke my ribs. "You look so cute when you're helpless." He chuckled as if he were watching a comedian.

"Owwww!" I screamed out. The pain was agonising and unbearable. Tears began to fall down the sides of my face as I hugged myself, trying to contain my emotions while vomiting.

"What do you want with me Lucifer?" My voice was harsh and cold, and a little bit hoarse. Can you blame me? I do have broken ribs here.

"Purposely, I am not giving anything away. But wouldn't you like to know?" He teased.

"Yes I would, now tell me?" I managed to stand up though my head was spinning and the earth was turning but I had to get up and needed to protect myself.

* * *

_**Gabriel's POV**_

"Where are we going Cassie?" My voice was full of mischief and boredom. Though who can blame me? This is so boring, being with the nerd angel.

"Gabriel, we are on our way back to Faith's house." His voice on the other hand was cold and by the sound of it he wasn't interested in joking around with his big bro.

"Heyy what's that?" I frowned. Screaming echoed throughout the sky, her voice was high pitched and stretched with fear and anger. It was a she, of course. "It's Faith." I stated blankly, already knowing who it was.

Castiel and I followed the noise until we realised it lead to the park and we landed behind Phenex. He was kicking and screaming through Faith as she laid helplessly on the ground, cradling herself into a ball as she coughed up blood. A feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach of familiarity, sorrow began to overwhelm my emotions and then I realized it was Lucifer. Of course it was my cold heartless big bro.

"Lucifer enough, this is not necessary behaviour!" Castiel's voice surrendered to his angry and rational side. I have to give him credit for growing some balls to stand up to Lucifer since he was little. Kid has guts, I'll give you that.

"Oh Cassie, man enough to fight back I see. And Gabe, long time no see little brother." His smile was nothing other than fake.

"Yeah, like it's a pleasure seeing you again." My voice echoed with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Of course it would be. I'm you big brother." He smirked with mischief, enough to give the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"Why the bloody hell would it be a pleasure seeing you again?" I snorted. It was the only thing that kept going through my head, like a bad song on repeat. He just laughed. Cleary he couldn't contain the amusement behind his eyes.

"Now let's get straight to the point and stop this –" I stopped. I couldn't find the words , well I did but they were not exactly rational . Though I am never rational I knew if I used them Cassie would pull me back into line and to be honest I wasn't exactly in the mood for it.

"This?" Lucifer's eyes still glittered with amusement. It was hard for Lucifer to hide something like this from his brothers. Faith coughed yet again, choking on her blood. "Oh shut up you! This is important!" Lucifer's voice was serious and all the amusement had vanished from his eyes as he kicked her again.

Izac happened to walk around the corner when Lucifer had done this. Brilliant timing mat I add. Not.

"Faith!" Izac screamed, the look on his face showed nothing other than concern and love. He ran to her, picking her up placing her head in his lap and gently moving the hair from her face, using his shirt to wipe what blood he could wipe off. "What have you done to her Phenex? This isn't like you at all. What the hell has gotten into you?" He snarled.

Lucifer scoffed. "I'm not Phenex," was all he said tonelessly.

"Lucifer? Why? What have we done to you for you to do this?" A hard line became visible across Izac's chin, he was beginning to get seriously pissed and if Lucifer didn't give Izac the answers he wanted I'm sure he would explode.

"Yes, brother exactly what do you want?" My voice was loud and I wasn't hiding any emotion. Lucifer placed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a stone. It was as big as his hand, had cracks in it and a stone cantered in the middle. It was dull and looked broken as well as useless.

"What is it?" Izac could no longer stand the silence and he was beginning to get extremely impatient from the tone in his voice.

"It's an Aztec stone." Lucifer said bluntly, not giving anything away.

"What is it used for exactly?" I stepped in. I was extremely curious as to what my older brother was up to, whatever it may be I know it's nothing of good.

Lucifer walked towards Faith as she lay in Izac's lap. He held the stone near her though inches away from her chest. The Aztec stone began to glow and the cracks began to disappear. Faith's face scrunched up, signalling what she was in pain. She screamed out, her screamed echoed with nothing but terror and fear.

"What the hell is happening?" Izac grabbed Faith's hand, holding it tightly and letting Faith know that he was there comforting her. You could tell he was panicking.

"This is an ancient stone." Lucifer's voice was hushed and filled with angst, a pretty weird combo for him if I do say so myself.

"So? What's it got to do with faith?" Izac's tone became more and more agitated as time progressed.

"It has everything to do with Faith. If Faith's soul shatters her soul is powerful, more than you will ever know. It will mean I will have the capability to kill everything, all emotions and along with the human race, this time without a chance of ever being defeated." He smirked, causing Izac to grit his teeth.

Faith's grip became more intense as the pain became more agonising. The crack of bones shattering echoed from Izac's hand. Faith accidently broke his hand under the pressure of the force exhaling from the Aztec stone. Lucifer quickly pulled it away from her causing her to wince in pain, no longer in pain. The stone returned to the way it had been before it had been put near Faith, cracked, dull and useless.

"Can't you find anyone else to bother and break?" Izac's face was calmer then before but still lit with fury.

"Uh believe me, if I could I definitely would. But unfortunately for you that is, I can't. It's got to be Faith or no one at all. The earth still continues to crumble while Father sits down watching from heaven, still doing nothing after one thousand years of watching the god forsaken planet crumble and shatter. This has to stop, and Faith is the only one who can help me accomplish my goals." Lucifer's voice was loud and filled with passion. It was really darn well noticeable that he was passionate about his opinion of things.

"Do not speak of father like that!" Castiel growled through his teeth. Me though? I did see kind of see Luci Lou's point. Father had never exactly been supportive of our personal decisions after we graduated school, he was always watching over us but never there for us if we ever required his help.

"Boo hoo Cassie, Father never liked us anyway." Lucifer drawled, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and he began to frown. A hard line grew slowly across his chin. I don't believe you." He growled.

"You hear that! That's bullshit, little brother! HE NEVER LIKED US ANYWAY! ARE YOU LISTENING CASTIEL!" Lucifer snarled. His arms hung on each side of him, his fists tensed up as if he were ready to punch someone.

Castiel walked towards him, holding and angel blade. He looked pretty damn furious, with his stormy blue eyes and jaw locked tight like was constipated…I mean angry.

"Hey Cassie, I know you're angry but do you really think that's the best thing to do at a time like this?" My voice was edgy. I had never seen my poor baby brother like this before. EVER. And to be honest nor did I ever want to again.

Castiel's eyes fumed with anger and fear. He looked as if he could no longer take the frustration radiating from his older brother. I admit I was a little terrified of what he was going to do next.

"Awww baby Cassie is angry? Oh he's holding a big bad blade, what exactly are you planning to do with that?" Lucifer's voiced mocked Castiel as he smirked.

Castiel's eyes grew wider and wider with anger, I didn't even have time to blink when the next thing I hear is Lucifer scream out in pain. Castiel had embedded an angel blade in the middle of Lucifers chest. Lucifer screwed his face up, his facial expression clearly expressing nothing other than agonising pain. Next minute, Lucifer's eyes flickered shut. He was gone.

"Why did you do that?" My eyes became heavy. I could no longer withhold the tears that hid behind my eyes. Tears dripped down the sides of my face. Even though my older brother and I had extreme issues between each other I loved him. He would always be my big brother.

Castiel stood there with a blank expression on his face, his eyes signalling that he thought I was acting like a blubbering idiot. "Gabriel there is no time for this. We need to hurry before he is awake and fully healed." My eyes lit up with glee, he wasn't gone. He was momentarily immobilized.

Castiel walked towards Izac as Faith still lay in his lap, her eyes closed as she had finally stopped vomiting blood. He placed his hands over her wound causing her to wince at the pain.

"What are you doing?" Izac asked, sounding concerned and confused.

"I'm healing her. There is no reason to worry." Castiel smiled slightly at Izac, trying his best to somewhat comfort him.

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

My eyes flickered open as the night had struck upon me. I looked up and I could see Castiel, Gabriel and my beloved Izac. I sat up slowly, remembering I had been stabbed. I patted my stomach where there had once been a stab wound, but no there wasn't.

"What the hell has happened?" I asked, looking towards Izac sounding confused and extremely tired.

"That's not important at the present babe. The most important thing at the moment it is to hurry up and get home so we can get this –" He stopped for minute, gritting his teeth together as he shut his eyes for a few seconds.

I looked towards Cas and Gabe for assistance but they exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. I looked back towards Izac, waiting for him to reply but Gabriel decided he would answer for Izac.

"What Izac is meaning to say is we need to move my brother back downstairs to hell and someone needs to do it." He explained.

I gulped. I had never been to hell but from what I had been told and what I've read about it on the internet I felt deeply for whoever ended up having to go take Lucifer back.

**1Hour later:**

We had arrived home. It was dark and no lights were on except the one in Sam's room. When we arrived inside Gabriel walked to the kitchen, obviously fetching something sweet to munch on. Castiel stood in the centre of the room looking completely lost. Izac went to fetch Dean and Sam so we all could have a chat.

"This better be important. I was up to a really good part in my por-" Dean stopped as soon as he laid his eyes on me. "Speaking of beautiful woman." He smiled cheekily.

"Dean this is serious, we don't need your smart ass sex talk to intervene with our conversation. I'm sure if whatever you need to babble on about is that important also it can wait until we have done here. Got it?" I smiled back, though it was strained and forced.

"Fine!" He threw his arms up in the air before crossing them and furrowing his brows in frustration. Izac took a deep breath before explaining.

"Long story short, Lucifer has been captured and someone out of us standing right here needs to volunteer to go down to hell and put Lucifer back in the cage and bring back Phenex. Who's in?" Concern reeked in his breath. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared shitless.

"No way am I going back down there!" Dean stated selfishly, a hard line was visible on Dean's face as he took a breath.

"Okay, so that counts Dean out." I frowned.

"I'm sorry but I'm not…I just can't. I want to help but…no, I just can't. I will help and volunteer for anything else except that." Sam's face sunk and his shoulders slumped back. It was obvious he really wanted to help but he was afraid.

"It's ok, thank you Sam." I smiled reassuringly. Sam looked up at me as I smiled at him and he smiled back, though it was apologetic. Sam had a kind and caring heart and I under stood what he meant. Well at least he offered to help unlike somebody…I'm not going into names.

"And where is my thank you?" Dean asked smiling bleakly. I just scoffed, glaring through the corner of my eyes.

"Dean you don't deserve anything except a fair kick up the ass. Oh and to technically answer your question, the smile…it's up your ass!" I stated with a blank face.

Gabriel and Izac placed their hands over their mouths, trying to prevent themselves form laughing. Dean shook his head in disapproval to my comment.

"Ok so that's Sam and Dean out. Now it's just up to Uncle Cas, Dad and you." Izac tried smiling as he turned to look at me but I could read him like a book. He was absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry, while I'm still under Father's commands I cannot stand even a foot near hell, otherwise I would volunteer. But I cannot disobey his orders." Castiel's face softened, he was scared and confused like the rest of us.

"I'll do it."All heads where turned my way.

"No you're not!" Gabriel exclaimed. His eyes brows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Why not?" My voice was hard and cold. I wasn't in the mood for games. I just wanted a straight answer with no jokes or tricks attached.

"Your father would have killed me if he found out that I let you go to hell. And plus there would only be an inkling, if not only that, that you might return!" His voice was generally filled with concern and frustration. I walked towards Gabriel and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Your father was my best friend." I could tell he missed my dad Sammael as much I did.

"I know you feel responsible for me but you have to face the fact, though I know it hurts. He isn't here and he can't stop me." I said firmly. I felt a pinch in my stomach as I spoke those words.

Everyone's faces softened and they exchanged looks.

In the end it was agreed that I was the one going to hell to lock Lucifer up and bring back Phenex.

I hope I survive because personally, I don't think I will.


	12. The Things You Do For Love

_**Faith's P.O.V**_

It's been 3 hours since everyone had agreed that I would be the one going down to hell to rescue Phenex and return Lucifer to his horrid play dimension. Lucifer was rapped with chains and padlocks in the boot of Dean's impala. I didn't want to go to hell but something in my gut told me I had to, something that said that it was very important that I went and no one else.

I couldn't bear the thought of Phenex in hell. I just couldn't, it wasn't possible. I didn't know why but just the thought brought tears to my eyes. My insides where coiled and my heart felt like it had fallen out.

Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Izac had been trying to think of a way for me to get to hell without making a deal with a cross roads demon. Full well knowing there is a chance that I would never return.

"I have heard of 'Hells gates' but I have only ever known it to be a legend." Sam's voice was quiet as his eyes flickered back to his laptop.

" I know for a fact, that's no legend." Gabriel gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

Izac placed his hands on Gabriel's arm to comfort him. Gabriel closed his eyes and exhaledd harshly. "It's okay dad." Izac's eyes were soft and beginning to be foggy. They were both trying to hide the tears trapped behind their eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a flush of sadness flourish through me. Seeing that connection between Izac and Gabriel was sweet and loving. Something I have become accustom to, especially when it's rare to see or share when experiencing when it comes to angels, demons and hunters.

"Where exactly is these 'hells gates'?" I was getting extremely anxious and impatient. It sounded pretty stupid but I wanted to be on my way to hell already, I needed to save Phenex and this waiting and wallowing around is taking too long.

"Apparently there is two places where the 'hells gates 'could be located. Either Hellam Township, Pennsylvania or York, Pennsylvania." His eyes widen as he read the tiny font from his lap top screen. It had looked as though he hadn't slept in days or even weeks.

"Now we know where the area, now the question is which location actually had hells -" Gabriel had cut him off. "Hellam Township, Pennsylvania is where the actual hells gates are." Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and then began to rub the sides of his temple with his fingers.

Dean's face was calm but you could see that he was annoyed at the fact Gabriel cut him off." And exactly how would you know that Mr pretty boy angel?" Dean raised his eye brows. He looked intrigued to what Gabriel's reply was going to be.

Gabriel's eye brows furrowed, he looked angry as hell, as If he wanted to rip out Dean's throat. Izac placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder and glared at Dean.

"Well if you must know when I was younger back in heaven after high school Father gave us all a choice. He sat down with us all at the table and talked to us about what we wanted to do now that we had graduated high school." He stopped and inhaled a sharp breath. His eyes were beginning to fog up.

"Father gave each of us a choice, what we wanted to do. Castiel and Michael agreed that they would work for father. Balthazar wanted to be free and not work for anyone but agreed that if father ever needed his help he would be happy to oblige.

I agreed that I would work for father for 3 years. But after 3 years I would be free of his command but I would help if he ever needed me. But Lucifer and Raphael argued against father. They wanted be superior and to do that they needed to go against all things of father's.

There was a big dispute in heaven about the choices that Raphael and Lucifer had made. Eventually all of heaven turned against them and they decided to flee Heaven. Then Lucifer discovered and practically created what we know today as hell.

I went to hell to try and save him, and to try and convince him he should come back to heaven and work things out with father. But that discussion didn't end well. It ended in me being badly hurt and having to leave Lucifer with his army of pure evilness.

His army was demons. Lucifer is the creators of demons. He created a race that was nothing like the one that father had created. Father's intensions when he created humans were to create a race of people that would love and cherish all things. Not to have war or anything evil.

But Lucifer's intensions when he created demons were nothing like Father's. Lucifer wanted the demons to be cold, heartless, selfish and nothing except full of evil. And his creation turned out exactly like that.

Everything was fine and to plan until Lucifer and Raphael had gone against father. Ever since Lucifer decided to create demons, the human race has been falling into a pitch black ditch with no light trying to dig you out. If you have no light and can't see, then what's the point in trying to get out."

"Wow!" Shock covered every inch of Dean's face. He couldn't believe what Gabriel had just told him. In a way he felt sympathy towards Gabriel but that only last for 3 seconds before Dean's normal cocky self-returned.

"I found it!" Sam's voice echoed with relief.

"You found what?" I asked sounding concerned.

"I found the directions to the 'Gates of hell '." He sounded exceptionally proud of himself. It was cute. I walked towards Sam and leant over the chair to have a better look at his lap top screen.

I felt a hand on the side of my hip. I was about to turn around and hiss at Dean until I felt the hand move from my hip to the front of my jeans, between my stomach and the top of my hip. I felt I gentle kiss on my neck and a pinch on my ass. I smiled when I realised it was Izac.

* * *

I sat in my room taking a long look around it, cherishing it as if it was going to be my last. I had so many memories of this room. The memories of when I was a child came flooding back it brought tears to my eyes. I was trapped in a world of obscured things and I wasn't just trapped in it, I was a part of it, actually a big part of it.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I took a long look before turning around and shutting the door behind me. I would miss my room, the house and in a way my old life. I couldn't help but pity myself and the way my life was. Any normal 17 year old girl would be worrying about whether her hair looked good, how her and her boyfriend's relationship was going, the formal and most of all when and or where she wanted to looser her virginity.

But me it's nothing like that. I was trapped in a world with angels and demons, things that are most commonly known as myths and legends. But for me it was a normal part of my day. Being faced or talking about them was normal. It was beginning to be a routine.

My life was no longer 'normal' per say but compared to other girls my age it was far from normal. I was still a virgin, I didn't care about anything like that except I loved Izac and Phenex and the fact I wanted to save Phenex.

I walked down stairs to see Gabriel gone, Sam carrying a bag outside along with Dean. Izac stood next to me and grabbed my hand. We walked towards the front door. I looked around before shutting it and walking to the car.

I placed my bag in the boot and stood next to Izac. I placed my arms up and around Izac's neck. He placed his hands around me, pulling me in close for a hug. His gentle lips were on mine. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment before rudely being interrupted by Dean.

"Hey there lover birds, we need to hurry up if we want to get there by tomorrow morning. We should've hit the road like, umm, I don't know, yesterday." He glanced at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch and throwing his hands up in the air.

Dean stood there staring at me, so I decided to play my favourite game. 'Make the dick jealous' game. I knew kissing Izac in front of Dean would piss him off. I pulled Izac by the scoff of the shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. I moved my hands over his groin and into his pants.

A deep moan escaped from Izac's lips from deep within is throat. "You're such a naughty girl." I felt him murmur against my lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Just remember that I'm your naughty girl." I whispered.

"If we survive this thing I'm going to seriously punish you." He smirked and excitement flourished through me from the pit of my stomach. I felt my insides bubble and coil. I wriggled my eyes brows.

"I can't wait "I winked before kissing again and walking towards the car. I opened the door, sat down and shut it again. "I love you." I smiled but I could already feel the tears behind my eyes escaping.

"Baby please, don't cry, I love you too." He placed his head through the window and kissed me. He took me by surprise but it was a delightful.

He moved his head away from me, leaving me wanting more. He stood back from the car as the Impala roared to life. A tear dripped down the side of my face as the car pulled away from Izac. The car pulled out of the drive way as the house an Izac in the distance became less easy to see.

_**2 hours later:**_

I was bored as hell and missing Izac and Phenex so much. I fell asleep crying, wallowing and drowning in sorrow. I loved them both and I couldn't wait to be reunited with them.

* * *

_**Phenex's P.O.V**_

I don't know how long I had been here but all I knew is it felt like I had been here 1 year. I probably am over exaggerating but I don't know any better. I couldn't sleep, I don't know how long it had been since I last slept but I felt like it had been years with sleep.

My eyes lids were sagging over my eyes and the pain that surged through me was excruciating. It was beginning to be unbearable. The torturous screams pounded my ear drums as I couldn't bear the high pitched noise.

I missed Faith, she was beautiful and amazing. I had never met another being like her, ever. I felt my grace coil in my stomach as it sloshed around. I couldn't stop it but I knew what it was from. The supressed memories from the last time I was here.

The memories I lived with every day. I hated hell, I know most creatures did but I had a reason to, not just for the fact I was here but the initial reason I came to be what I am today.

How I gained these powers and abilities. In ways I'm thankful but in others I'm forever in regret. Why did Eli have to give me these abilities? I will forever be in his debt but why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

Heyy Guys , sorry i couldn't help my self , i had to put a cliff hanger in it ;) if you keep reading you will find out what happens in the next chapter ;) and reveiws please ! i love and thank the people who have sat there and read my last chapters i love you guys spo much ! 3

P.s chapter 13 is in progress but I'm having writers block , so this chapter will take a little longer than expected. Susgerstions are always apreciated and taken not of

Kiimii xxx


	13. High Way To Hell

Hey guys, I am so sorry it's taken me ages to update. I actually had lost this chapter and the next one shortly after writing them and only just now found them. So I hope you enjoy :)_**  
**_

Kiimii xxx_**  
**_

* * *

_**Faith's P.O.V:**_

My iPod was blaring _My Hero_ cover by _Paramore_.

_Xxx_

_Too alarming now to talk it out_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

_Truth or consequence says it aloud_

_And use that evidence and race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_Xxx_

It was an amazing song. I loved it so much. It reminded me so much on how I feel, and the fact I feel helpless and almost as if I have no hero.

Tears pricked in my eyes when sad and depressing songs kept popping up that reminded me of the way I feel.

Like _Broken _by _Seether Ft Amy Lee_ & _Save Yourself _by _Your Darkest Days._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concern covered his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffed, as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"How far away are we from Hellam Township?" I was bored and beginning to go even more crazy. Long drives do that to me.

"We are 3 hours away." Dean replied.

I groaned. "Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows.

Dean shook his head. "Yes, Faith, I'm bloody serious."

I groaned again.

* * *

_**Dean's P.O.V:**_

"Hey, I need to get changed. DO NOT LOOK!" Faith's voice echoed throughout the Impala.

Her eyes darted towards me. I had no idea why, but for whatever reason, it was seriously aggravating me.

Sam had a smug look across his face.

"Shut up!" I furrowed my eyebrows. I was seriously angry until my eyes laid on Faith's bare chest. I stared through the review mirror admiring her.

She has the most beautiful complexion and body, not to mention she was feisty, which was intriguing.

She moved her hands up and down her body, pulling off her black jeans and pulling on a bright red pair. They must have been skinny jeans because they shaped her thighs perfectly.

She pulled on a black lacy shirt that hung low at the front. When she leaned forward to put her jeans and shirt back in her bag I saw straight down her top. Her breasts were perfect and she had the most amazing body I had ever seen. She had the body of a model or even a porn star. I preferably liked the idea of a porn star better but beggars can't me choosers.

I was in a daydream. I was completely pre-occupied instead of driving when I heard Sam, "Dean!" at me.

Faith's scream brought me back to realization as she was flung side to side in the back of the car.

My eyes flickered back to the road. I was about to swerve off the road. But luckily I came back into control and stopped it from swerving and parked it on the side of the road.

Sam's eyes darted at me, glaring through me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders, trying to pretend I didn't know why Sam was glaring at me.

"You know what!" Sam gritted through his teeth. I could tell he was mega pissed and he wanted to kill me at this point.

"Dean?" Faith's voice slurred as she fixed up he air.

"Yes?" I was worried what she was going to say next.

"Why weren't you paying attention to the road, huh?" He voice lingered with mischief.

I gulped. Fuck, she as trying to catch me out that was perving on her.

"Uhhh… no reason." I couldn't look at her. I knew she had caught me out and I was in serious denial.

She battered her eyes lids; it reminded me of a cute little girl. "Are you sure?"

"Uhhh... Yes –" I stopped. I was trying to contain my anxiety but clearly it wasn't working.

"Dean, it's okay, I understand. You think I'm irresistible. You're having trouble keeping your eyes off me." She winked as she leaned forward through the gap between the passengers and the driver's seat.

Her face was so close to mine. I could feel her mouth-watering breath gushing my in the face. She placed her hands on my thighs as she smirked. Our lips were inches apart. I could practically feel her talking.

"I'll make you a deal. I will do something for you as a gift, if you tell me the truth. Why did you lose concentration of driving?" She placed her hands over my crotch where suddenly the tightness of my jeans began getting even tighter. She left her hand on my groin.

It was embarrassing. She could feel my growing erection under the palm of her hand but her words were so tempting and tantalizing.

She bit the corner of my ear as I whispered, "I wasn't paying attention to the road because –" I stopped.

She had put her hand inside my jeans, moving further down to where my erection stood standing. Her eyes flickered as she smirked at me.

"I wasn't paying attention because you were so distracting getting undressed in the –" She cut me off.

"What did I tell you about looking?" She smirked, and nuzzled her nose across my stubble. I felt her breath tingling in my ear.

Her tone changed as I felt a tight grasp of my crotch. It hurt like a bitch and I winced. "What did I tell you?" She sounded so hot but I was more paying attention to my dick that was hurting so much.

"Not to!" I groaned in pain. It hurt. I felt tears prick in my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. I kept telling myself.

"Then listen next time!" She glared me directly in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with such angst and anger. It was kind of terrifying. She moved back into the back seat and did her buckle up.

"So can we go now?" She smirked.

Sam looked at me, smirking.

"Shut up!" I roared.

At this point I was mega pissed and kind of disappointed.

* * *

_**Izac's P.O.V**_

I stood beside the gates that stand locked.

There was no chains around the gates or anything but I had tried pushing the gates, pulling the gates and even whacking the gates with giant branches from trees that surrounded the closed off area.

It was no use; I gave up trying as I tried to regain my breath again.

I was tired but I had to wait. It had been a 2 hour fly from Parkersburg to Hellam Township but it was a 5 hour drive for Dean, Sam and Faith.

I waited for Dean and Sam to arrive with Faith.

The longer I had to wait, the more my insides coiled.

I was anxious and worried for what was to come.

Not only what was going to happen with Phenex and Faith in hell but also what Dean's behaviour would be like in the time frame of me not being there to supervise his behaviour. Along with his tendencies to perv on my beautiful girlfriend.

I hate the fact other people looked at her. I hated it. The hatred flourished inside me as I heard a car driving towards me.

Dad and Castiel turned up.

Gabriel's facial expression softened as he knew what was happening. He knew exactly what was happening and he knew that I was petrified.

"Hey Kiddo, what you up to?" I took a deep breath and turned to face my father.

"Waiting here for Dean, Faith and Sam."

"Uhhh… I see, well speaking of them." Dad's voice echoed with concern.

"These events to come will be amusing." Castiel's was passive and calm. He looked freakishly calm. I didn't know that it was that possible to be that conservative of their self.

The black Impala drove and parked across the gravel from me. The back door flung open and a girl with long black hair stood out from the car. She wore black lacy top and bright red skinny jeans. She was immaculate, because of one simply explanation.

She was Faith Jenny-vive Anderson.

The late afternoon sun glistened amongst her beautiful complexion. Her eyes met mine and all of a sudden I saw her begin to run. She jumped into my arms and without any warning her mouth was on mine. Her tongue invaded my mouth and with each movement of her lips there was telling nothing other than despair and suppressed feelings.

Eventually she pulled away leaving me wanting more.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly.

I caressed her cheek with my index finger as I stared into her eyes. They were filled with such angst and despair.

"Hi." I murmured. Her lips curl as she lent forward to kiss me again. Her lips were warm and sweet. I could never get sick of kissing her. I placed my index finger under her chin and lifted it gently. Moving her head back I trailed kisses from the base of her neck, to her throat. She moaned quietly, trying to hide the want in her delirious sounding voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we better hurry up and get Lucifer back to hell and Phenex back here or we might have an apocalypse on our hands." Dean gestured to the sky, as it roared to life from the lightning and thunder.

"You're right, so how is she going to get in?" I asked extremely curious to what the plan was going to be.

Faith walked towards the gate, I followed behind her, watching her touch it and looking closely at the scratches and carving all over the gate.

There was a sign embedded on the gate, it looked like the one carved on the back of her locket. She ran her fingers over the marking. She winced as a high pitched scream escaped from her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I stood in front of her placing my hands on her's and looking at her intently.

"It feels like something inside me is being ripped out. Ahhhhh!" She replied in her misted of an agonizing scream. Pain filled her eyes as tears began trailing down the sides of her cheeks.

"It's the locket, the locket is the key to hell." Surprise covered every inches of Sam's face. He looked just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Then why does it hurt?" Faith asked as she winced again from the agonizing pain that surged through her body.

"It's impossible for an angel to enter hell without pain. Pain is born in hell and is released to those who are not residents from such a place. Angels originate from heaven and when an angel tries to enter hell their grace is trying to be released from their body." Castiel's eyes widen with confusing.

Faith's eyes were filled with pain, confusion and despair. After the pain settled down Faith was calmer. Faith and I stand in front of the gate holding hands and looking into each other eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I had to be honest, I didn't want her to. There's a chance she might never return and I sure as hell didn't want that.

I wanted her to return, to be happy, for everything to be the way things were before things came crashing down and causing terror amongst Faith's life and especially of those she cared about.

Her eyes fogged up as she tried to smile at me. "Yes, I have to."

I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her in close for a kiss. Not just any type of kiss, a kiss full of lust, and many other emotions rolled into one sweet and tender kiss.

"I love you, promise you will come back." A tear ran down the side of my face. I was scared, actually, I was terrified, and I was more scared about losing the love of my life more than anything.

"I love you too, and I will. I will come back." She smiled sweetly as she placed her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

Dean walked over to the boot and chucked something out. That something being Lucifer. The blade still embedded deep within him. His eyes closed as he lay there helpless and pail. Izac cringed at the sight of him.

"Come on, we need to hurry up, Phenex doesn't deserve to be down there any longer than he already has been." I unclipped the clasp of Faith's necklace and walked to gate where the key was supposed to go.

Faith lent down and dragged Lucifer by her side as she walked towards the gate behind me. She looked at me wide eyed and then back at the gate.

Reluctantly I placed the locked up against the gate. The sounds of old creaking steal echoed through the wind as the gate slowly opened.

High pitched screams roared from deep within hell.

Faith dragged Lucifer behind her as she walked into the gates. I placed her locket in her back pocket as she walked.

She turned back to face me as she walked, her eyes were filled with angst and she looked petrified, just as the rest of us were. Tears fled down the sides of her face as the gates suddenly shut.

She was officially on her way to hell.

"It's okay. She is a very powerful angel, Izac." Dad's comforting voice calmed me slightly.

"Yes, I know father. I know she is a strong angel and exceptionally powerful but I am scared if someone brings her past her limits, what will happen then?" I said cradling my head in my hands.

"She is one of the most powerful angels in history, she is just as powerful as God and Lucifer combined. I understand why you're concerned." Sam said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Even if things get out of hand we are here for you, including her, just like you're here for her and so are the rest of us."

I smiled. Sam was truly a nice guy unlike his brother, Dean, who stood there dazed into his own world only concerning of no one but himself.


	14. How To Save A Life

Hey guys, sorry for this one taking so long. Hope you enjoy C;**  
**

Kiimii xxx_  
_

* * *

_**Faith's P.O.V:**_

I stood there all alone with Lucifer dangling in my grasp as I walked. I felt so alone and helpless. I heard the sound of screams so high pitched it pierced my ear drums and I had to cover my ears, trying to escape the noise, but it was impossible. I could still hear it, which was really beginning to piss me off.

I walked with Lucifer, still dragging him along behind me, until I walked into a demon. It turned around and glared at me.

"What's such a pretty face doing in a place like this?" The demon asked, voice filled with mischief.

"I have always been told, the toys I don't play with any more should be given to the under privileged."

The demon looked confused and concerned. The demon whistled and within a matter of seconds maybe 1000+ demons turned up, surrounding him, as he stood there trying to be all brave and fearless.

"So here is my toys that I no longer play with. I hope you find a better way to play with them than I did." I growled in a tone meaning I'm seriously not in the mood to put up with any shit from anybody, as I flicked Lucifer from behind me to lying on the ground in front of me, helpless and still dying.

All the demons surrounding me looked shocked and angry.

"What did you do to him?" Screeches came from all areas.

"He isn't dead, don't worry, he is fine, just _dying _because this blade." I smirked as I flicked the blade.

"Oh, well that's reassuring." The demon rolled his eyes.

"So why exactly have you been so generous to bring him back, huh?" Another demon asked, she sounded annoyed and confused.

"Well, because I'm just one of those people." I smirked, trying to make the situation a little better.

The other demon scoffed. "You are not, you weren't in any of your other lives, how could you be now?"

I furrowed my eye brows and grumbled under my breath. "Whatever, let's get to business. I'll make a deal with you." I pointed towards the demon that stood closest to me.

"What's that?" He smirked, clearly finding my proposal amusing.

"If I give you back Lucifer I get to free Phenex with no attacks on your part." I gritted my teeth as I pronounced every word.

The demons surrounding me looked surprised and even more so shocked.

"Why exactly do you want to rescue Phenex? You already have your pretty boy angel Izac, you don't need two. Izac already gave you up for you to come down here and save his brother so what I want to know is why does he mean so much to you?"

Hatred flourished inside me as I placed my hand in my back pocket and reached for a demon blade. I turned my head sideways as if I looked confused.

The demon looked confused and intimidated.I lent forward ad embedded the blade in the centre of the demons chest. His face scrunched up signalling he was in excruciating pain.

I lent forward and whispered, "Because I love him."

I smirked as a bright orange light lit up the room causing every other demon and myself to cover their eyes. Once the light was gone all the demons turned to face me.

"Now, seriously, if you think about it, I would say yes to my proposal, or say bye bye, because all of you will be dead if I don't get my way." I smirked and glared at every demon in the room.

"Okay, okay, fine." One demon stepped forward and held out his hand. He looked angry and sad. I kinda couldn't help but sympathise with him.

"I will only give Lucifer back if I free Phenex first." I smiled innocently.

The demon rolled his eyes and lead me to were Phenex was. When I saw him my heart stopped beating as I realized how happy I was to see him.

* * *

_**Phenex's P.O.V**_

I dazed off in a semi-sleep. I was tired as hell and I could never get to sleep the whole time I was here, that and I couldn't stop thinking of no one else other than Faith. I was dreaming of her and her beauty. The fact I missed her so and how much I wanted to be reunited with her again. I was even dreaming of her. I couldn't get her out of my head.

* * *

_**Dream:**_

_It was a late summer afternoon; Faith and I were walking along the beach. __The sun kissed the islands in the horizon and the water glowed amongst the radiant sun._

_Faith wore pastel blue bikinis and her long black hair skimmed past her bikini straps at the back. __She looked so beautiful and full of life._

_ We walked for hours slowly up and down the beach until the sun in the sky had disappeared and night fell upon us. __The stars shone bright and so did the moon._

_ In the moon light her eyes flickered and glowed. __She was just as beautiful in each of her lives but she was the most captivating in this one compared to any others._

_I gently kissed her shoulders, letting my lips trail kisses on her neck. __I moved in front of her. __Her lips were on mine and her tongue was invading my mouth. __It was warm and gentle. __The best kiss I have ever had._

_I leaned forward, pushing her over so she was lying on her back. __She looked beautiful and graceful._

_"You look so beautiful." I smiled, trying to comfort her._

_"Oh, baby, your lying." She giggled playfully. _

"_No, I'm not." I smirked. I loved it when she acted like this. She was carefree and so young it was a nice change._

_ "Yes, you are." She giggled again. __I loved the sound of her giggle it was the best sound ever, well there was another that was just as good but that wasn't the point._

_She smiled innocently as she lent forward. __We were face to face, looking each other in the eyes. __I placed my hand on her back, gently undoing the strap of her bikini, she moaned as her breasts were set free._

_I couldn't help but smirk. She was beautiful. Especially when I knew she was left wanting._

___**End of dream**_

* * *

My dream had stopped due to the sounds of people talking. The talking was up close. It was almost as if it were under me. I hang there with my eyes closed as I tried to listen in on the conversation.

"So where exactly is he?" The girl's voice was beautiful and I couldn't get the sound out of my head. My eyes flickered opened when I released that it was Faith.

"Faith!" I tried to speak but I couldn't, my voice was croaky and disordered.

I saw Faith and the demon stop. Faith flicked her head around, trying to find the voice, and then she looked up. She screamed at the sight of me.

"Get him down!" She screeched. Tears began to run down the sides of her eyes. She looked so sad and horrified it pained me to her like that.

The demon listened to her and slowly lowered me down until I was lifted off the hook. I collapsed in Faith's arms. She sat there hugging me, running her fingers in my hair as she whispered word of comfort.

"I'm here, you're okay now." Those words were precious and beautiful. I could never forget those words from ever being spoken from her mouth.

The demon stood there confused and not exactly sure what to do.

"If you take the blade out of Lucifer he should be healed in a few days, but before you take the blade out can you please help me and Phenex get out here?" Faith began to cry again.

The demon took a deep breath. "Follow me." The demon turned around and began walking.

Faith stood up and placed her hands under my arms, gently and slowly lifting me up on to my feet. She placed her arm on my shoulders to try and help give me support.

We followed the demon to a door. There was a key passage but the demon obviously didn't have the key.

"If you use your necklace for the key and follow the passage it will bring you back to Detroit." The demon said simply.

Faith smiled and said, "Thank you."

The demon smiled, strained, as Faith pulled her locket from her back pocket and held it up against the key whole.

The large doors swung open and we slowly walked into the gates. The demon stayed there, standing and waving awkwardly, face void of emotion, as the doors slowly closed behind us.

* * *

_**Faith's P.O.V**_

We ended up in Detroit. We are only staying her until Phenex is well enough to fly. The only room available was a room with a king size bed. I didn't mind. I knew I was tired and wanted to sleep but I didn't because I knew no matter how tired I was Phenex would be way tired-er than me because you can't ever sleep in hell.

I stood at the glass window that looked out onto the building and the water. It was beautiful in the late afternoon. I stood there, admiring the sun for a few minutes until I turned around to see Phenex asleep.

He looked adorable when he slept. It was so cute and I could never get rid of the image of him sleeping from my head. I was tired and I decided it was time for me to sleep.

I gently moved to the bed trying to quietly lay down without disturbing him because I could lay here and stare at him forever. I rolled and faced him, starring at him for hours until Phenex rolled over and opened his eyes. I quietly closed my eyes, pretending that I was asleep.

"You can't pretend to be a sleep you know; I know when you're not actually sleep." He smirked. I couldn't help but smile in return to his comment.

"Oh really, how would you know that?" I raised my eyes brows, trying to be innocent.

"Because if you were asleep you would know that I would have done this –" He stopped, his lips were on mine. His tongue invaded my mouth.

I usually would stop him but I couldn't. I tried to push him off me but I had to face it. I knew it was wrong, but it felt to right.

I couldn't help myself; I gave into my feeling for Phenex.

His touch was so soft and filled with not only lust but love and compassion. I moaned quietly, trying to hide my want. His eyes move to mine as he caressed my cheek gently.

"Thank you for rescuing me." He smiled sweetly. His smile actually looked sincere.

"You're welcome. I had to come and save you. I wasn't going to leave you there to rot; you don't deserve to." A tear ran down the side of my face.

"Hery don't cry, why are you crying?" He asked, sounding concerned and extremely worried.

"Nothing, don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to smile but a fake smile failed me. I rolled over the opposite way from Phenex.

He placed his hand on my arm and moved me so I was lying on my back, facing him. I tried to get up but he pinned my arms up and sat astride of me so I had to be faced with him and tell him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again, a little more sternly this time.

"Because ... Because –" I stopped. I was having trouble finding my words.

He eyes widened and his eyes brows rose with curiosity.

"Because I love you!" I screeched.

He froze. His muscles stiffened, he was immobilized.

"You what?" Was the only words he managed to say.

"I. Love. You." I repeated, slowly and quietly.

His eyes flickered with happiness. He smiled as I lent forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and his tongue yet again invaded my mouth.

He still sat on top of me as I lay there, wearing only a long shirt and underwear. I ran my fingers through his hair, embracing him and his erotic touch as he gently lifted my shirt over my head and threw it onto the ground, leaving me with just my panties. He tipped my head back, lips trailing kisses from my throat to the top of my hips and back up again.

My eyes flickered opened and closed as my feelings of lust got stronger and stronger. Phenex moved his hand up and down my body, touching me and kissing me.

Before I pushed him over so I was on top of him.

He smirked mischievously. "What exactly are you going to do to me?" He asked, his voice drowning in playfulness.

"Well I'm going to kiss you here, here, oh and here." I pointed to all the places I was going to kiss him.

I loved Phenex and I loved Izac and they knew I loved them.

The thing that would tear me apart would be choosing one of them.

Izac is the good boy who loving, compassionate.

He is good for me and has what I need.

But Phenex is the bad boy who is loving and compassionate but he doesn't show it to many people.

He had what I want.

The thing I need to remember is that what you want and what you need are two very, very different things.


End file.
